Say Something
by Moriarty's Diary
Summary: Ah, yes, The Boy Who Lived! What a magnificent fellow. So brave, so courageous, he's saved so many...he must feel great about himself, right? Wrong. And the worst part of it all? He'd accidentally fallen for the son of his abuser. Trigger/Warning: Rape, abuse and self harm. Slash. DracoxHarry. Other implied pairings.
1. Criss Crossed

**This story was inspired by two songs: Say Something by A Great Big World and Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
>Slightly OOC.<br>Graphic descriptions.  
>I am in no way trying to glorify self-harm, abuse or rape in away way or form.<br>I do not own Harry Potter.  
>TRIGGER WARNING: Do not read this story <span>at<span> all if Self-Harming, Rape or Abuse are things you cannot handle. I do not want to trigger you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry woke up with a start, his heart racing and pounding against his rib cage. His hair was dripping with sweat and he was gasping for air. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He grabbed them from his night stand and put them on, blinking a few times. He looked around the dormitory and saw that every one was soundly asleep.

Harry swallowed thickly, looking down at his quilt. He remembered why he had woken up - a nightmare.

Harry had been having nightmares constantly for the past few years. It was nothing new to him, he was used to nightmares at this point. In fact, he wouldn't even classify them as nightmares any more because he didn't fear them.

Unable to regain his composure, Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He knelt and reached for his trunk located underneath his bed. He unclasped the locks and opened it. He grabbed his invisibility cloak then shoved the trunk back under his bed. Harry shrugged the cloak on, hoping that no one had awoken, then he left the dormitory.

Harry absentmindedly wandered the castle, following wherever his feet lead him. Without knowing it, he had climbed the steep, spiral staircase that lead to the top of the Astronomy tower. He was met with a door which he pushed opened.

Upon entering the room, Harry went immediately towards the railing. He dropped his invisibility cloak somewhere along the way. He looked at the view that the Astronomy tower allowed him to see, and it was marvellous. The sun was rising, casting orange and yellow lights across the grasslands. It had rained the night before, and the little droplets that clung onto the untouched grass reflected against the sun's illuminatory abilities.

Harry sighed, looking down at his arms. His sleeves had rolled up, revealing countless horizontal and vertical scars that criss-crossed the length of his forearms. He suddenly felt drained, as if all of his energy had been taken away from him.

Despite being The Boy Who Lived and being glorified for his bravery and courageousness, the fame didn't do anything for him. Through another's perspective, you would have described Harry as being a loved person with plenty of friends. Despite having numerous friends, Harry still felt lonely. Sitting in the Great Hall or in the common room surrounded by Gryffindors didn't make him feel like he belonged. In fact being in the Gryffindor house only made him feel more isolated from everyone else. He felt he had made a mistake when he asked the Sorting Hat not to put him in the Slytherin house.

Harry couldn't pin point the exact date when he first realized that he wasn't happy at all. He only remembered quietly sobbing in the boy's restroom, staring into the mirror above one of the sinks while he harshly wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He remembered having one of the worst nightmares ever, which triggered him to self-harm again. Since then, everything has gone downhill. His friends had taken notice and they've asked him numerous times if something was wrong - they still do - but he would deny it and walk away.

Harry grazed his fingers along his left forearm, feeling the indentations that most of the scars have done to his skin. Other lines weren't even scars yet, but scabs or open wounds. Wincing as he accidentally pressed too hard on a cut, he roughly yanked his sleeve down, grabbed his invisibility cloak and turned around, heading back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once he made his way back into the common room, he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. Harry could see Hermione's face and she looked really worried. She briefly looked over Ron's shoulder and instantly, relief washed over her features.

"Harry! We were so worried about you." Hermione jumped off the couch and ran into Harry's arms. Harry went rigid in her hold. She pulled away feeling Harry's body tense. Holding onto Harry's shoulders, she asked, "Where did you go?"

Ron got up, looking confused and curious. "I woke up and you weren't in bed."

Harry looked at his friends indifferently. "I couldn't sleep."

Hermione looked down at Harry's hands, noticing that he was clutching his invisibility cloak. She yanked it from his hands and held it up to his face. "With this? Why would you need this?"

Harry shrugged, his pulse rate accelerating. He couldn't let them know where he went. This isn't the first time they've caught him out of bed, and he never told them where he'd go.

Feeling defensive, Harry took his cloak back and walked out of the common room and up towards the dormitory. He took out his trunk and shoved the cloak back. He kicked the trunk under his bed and went down to the common room, shrugging past his friends and towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served soon and he didn't want to talk about his early morning with them. Being in a room full of people, surely they wouldn't be so foolish as to start arguments with him.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were running after him. Harry quickly took a seat next to Neville Longbottom, whom was feasting upon biscuits, fruit and tea.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville greeted him cheerfully.

Harry smiled at Neville fictitiously. "Hello, Neville."

Harry quietly sighed, reaching for an apple when Ron and Hermione sat down across from him. Both of them were shooting him daggers but they didn't bother to speak. The trio were quiet, eating their food. Neville was frowning at all of them.

"Are you guys all right?" He asked, looking from between the three.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded reassuringly. "Yes, Neville. We're just exhausted."

Neville sighed. "I know what you mean, exams are coming up and I've lost half my notes already!"

Hermione and Neville exchanged small talk. Ron was still glaring at Harry, suspicious of his attitude. Harry didn't look up, he could feel the ginger burn holes into his head. Without uttering a word, Harry stood up and hastily stalked out of the Great Hall.

_Why do they always have to pry their noses into my business? _Harry thought to himself, clenching his teeth. Tears began to build in his eyes. _And they don't have to get mad because I won't tell them where I've been. What use would it be if I told them? They'd know where I escape to. There'd be no more secret sanctuary. They wouldn't understand how I feel anyway...  
><em>_  
><em>Oblivious to where he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." Harry apologized, looking up into grey eyes belonging to Malfoy.

Draco glowered angrily. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry felt the tears trickle down his cheeks unexpectedly. He wiped them away viciously, embarrassed to be crying in front of a Malfoy.

Unpredictably, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and twisted it. He saw red lines peeking out from underneath the sleeve of his robe. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest and he wanted to yank his arm away and run, but he was frozen and shocked. Draco pulled the sleeve up to reveal scars of various shapes and sizes embedded in his skin. Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed.

Somehow finding the courage, Harry ripped his arm from Draco's grasp and ran away.

Draco stood there, emotionless.


	2. Voices

**Basically the first few chapters are incredibly angsty and I do somehow consider Harry and Draco to be slightly OOC because I don't know how they would actually behave if such horrible things happened, so basically I'm interpreting their attitudes with how I think they would react/act like.  
>We'll get to the DracoHarry stuff in 2 chapters or so.  
>Might I add that any sentences that are <strong>_italicized like this_ **are solemnly Harry's thoughts and/or words that have been said to him. I will indicate when Harry's thinking. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry stood on the Astronomy tower's balcony, overlooking the view of young first year students practising their broomstick riding. Harry remembered when he was in first year, how everything wasn't always the best, but they were good enough. It was the year where he finally made friends that genuinely thought he was cool even before his first encounter and escape from Voldemort.

He felt that Hogwarts was his home - and it is. Hogwarts will always be a home to those who need it. He learned that after his first year was over. He remembered his second year, his third year...but heaven forbids he remembers his fourth. The memories scraped the insides of his head, giving Harry a massive headache before he finally crumpled to the ground, cringing as flashbacks from certain horrific events came flooding back.

_Not now...not now...bloody hell, why the fuck does it have to be now?! _Harry cursed, closing his eyes.

"Potter!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry's eyes opened widely. It was unnerving for Harry to even look at Draco properly. There was just so much resemblance..._  
><em>

Draco Malfoy approached him. This was the last person Harry would want to meet, especially in his private sanctuary. He was also the last person he thought that would find out about his self-harm scars.

Looking up at Draco, Harry noticed that he didn't look angry or displeased. In fact, he looked sympathetic and worried. Harry pushed himself off the ground and sat up against the wall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat through his teeth. "Come here to mock me?"

Draco didn't know how to react. Instead, he stood there quietly.

"What do you want?!" Harry asked, more forcefully.

"T-to talk to you." Draco stuttered, taking in a deep breath.

Harry sat still. First, Draco grabbed his wrist to reveal one of the few secrets Harry tried to keep secret for so long. Second, he followed him to the Astronomy tower for reason that weren't sinister. Third, he wanted to converse with him? Sympathetic Draco was entirely new to him - or to anyone, for that matter.

Harry stood up, brushing past Draco. "I don't want to talk."

Harry went for the door, attempting to open it only to realize that it was locked. Harry went to reach for his wand only to realize that it wasn't there. Harry turned towards Draco with an accusatory glare. Draco held up Harry's wand.

"Give it back, Draco." Harry demanded, knowing well that it was no use because Malfoy's never obeyed orders from anyone but themselves.

Draco shook his head, his expression serious. He tucked the wand into his cloak and walked closer to Harry.

"I know what you do to yourself, there's no use hiding it now." Draco stated. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Harry did the one thing he promised himself he would never do - beg to Draco. He didn't really have an option at this point, so he dropped to his knees in defeat.

_You're so weak, Potter..._

"You can't tell anyone." Harry pleaded, looking up at the blond.

_You're tainted, you useless Half-Blood..._

Draco did something completely unexpected. He lowered himself so that he stared Harry straight in the eyes. He took Harry's hand and guided it to his own pale skin. Harry did what Draco wanted and he lifted the Slytherin cloak's sleeve to reveal a few faded white scars. Harry's fingers froze and they lightly trembled.

"I won't." Draco whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, where all houses were still in the process of eating their breakfast.<p>

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and made eye-contact with Hermione and Ron instantly. He looked away from them and glanced at Draco instead, whom was already staring at him. They were standing at close proximity that it raised a few heads. The two of them walked in the Great Hall and went towards their proper tables. Harry took an empty seat next to Hermione, who shifted ever so slightly closer to him.

"Harry." She whispered, hoping Ron wouldn't hear her. Ron was engaged in a conversation with Neville about nothing of significance.

Harry looked at her inconspicuously. "What?"

_Don't ignore me like that, look at me, Harry..._

"I need to talk to you later. Meet me after Potions class, okay?" She said.

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the voices. "Okay."

"Hey, Harry! Where'd you go?" Neville asked, noticing Harry's presence.

Harry smiled sheepishly. For a slight second, Harry glanced over Neville's shoulder and noticed Draco watching him.

"Oh, um, just needed some air. It's quite stuffy in here." Harry excused.

Neville nodded. "You'd think they'd have more windows open, with the candles burning and all!"

Soon, breakfast was over and they all headed towards their classes. Harry's first class was Potions. Inexplicably, Defence Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled for the day. Reluctantly, Harry walked towards the class taught by Professor Horace Slughorn. Harry loathed those who were able to endure the class without being indirectly insulted by the occasional Professor Snape.

Harry took a seat two desks from the front. Ron sat on his right. Hermione, who was recently accepted into the advanced potions class, sat in front of them. Once everybody was in their seats, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and stood at the front with the same scowl he usually had. He briefly glanced at Harry before ordering the class to open their text books.

Harry swallowed hard, he could hear voices echoing inside his head. He clenched his fists and tried to ignore them.

"Lesson for today...is creating an..." The professor glanced at the chalk board. "Elixir to Induce Euphoria! Is anybody familiar with the ingredients needed to brew this?"

Everybody in the glanced at each other, except for Hermione who had her hand up in the air. Professor Slughorn smiled her way.

"Ms. Granger!" He called on her.

Hermione grinned back. "We will need shrivelfig, porcupine quills, peppermint sprigs, wormwood and sopophorous beans."

"A what-a bean?" Ron looked completely lost.

"A sopophorous bean! A really crucial ingredient for this potion." Professor Slughorn explained. "Follow the instructions in your text books. I will come around to check on them."

"You get the ingredients, I'll prepare the cauldron." Ron instructed. Harry agreed and got up.

After gathering all the appropriate ingredients, he brought them back to the desk. Ron was already prepared to start potion making. All signs of hostility had vanished.

A couple dozen minutes went by before Ron and Harry successfully made the elixir. Harry stared at the yellow liquid that, at some angles, were iridescent. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to swallow the whole pot down.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, frowning at Harry. Harry was voluntarily leaning into the cauldron, a few inches away from the actual elixir. Harry backed away.

"It smells really sweet." Harry noted and Hermione turned to her potion.

_You smell amazing, Harry...bet you taste even better..._

Harry twitched.

"Is it supposed to be? Mine doesn't smell sweet." Hermione said, doubtfully staring at Ron and Harry's potion.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you did yours wrong."

Ron immediately regretted those words as soon as he said it. Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief, offended that he had insulted her intelligence. She turned her back and Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron apologized. Hermione, although Ron couldn't see her face, rolled her eyes.

Professor Slughorn came around. He stopped in front of Hermione's desk. First, he smelt the potion. He nodded his head in satisfaction. Then, he took a look at the colour. He smiled.

"Well done, Ms. Granger! It seems perfect." He praised.

Hermione nodded once and glanced over her shoulder and shot Ron a dirty look.

After all the potions were appraised, the Professor dismissed his class. Harry was about to leave and head towards to common room before he was pulled back by Hermione. Harry tensed at her firm grasp. He could feel his open sores start to bleed. He winced and pulled away.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Hermione asked, up front. Ron came up behind her.

_Come here...come here, stop moving, Potter! _

Harry's jaw tightened. "There's nothing wrong."

Ron snorted. "Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"You never tell us anything any more." Hermione pointed out, her voice laced with hurt. "And you're always somewhere else."

Harry stared at his friends guiltily. As much as he wanted to tell them, he couldn't. He couldn't tell them the partial truth. And if he told them the whole story, they would never look at him the same ever again. His darkest secrets were ones that will never be told - not to anyone.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry lied, convincingly.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "We worry about you. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Harry squirmed out of her embrace. He nodded and faked smiled. "Of course."

"Don't be afraid to speak up. You're the bloody Boy Who Lived!" Ron said, too gleefully for Harry's liking.

_You're pathetic and useless, you're only good for one thing, aren't you? _

"Okay, well I'm heading to the common room." Hermione announced.

"I'll follow. Harry, are you going to come?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. I've got to go to the men's room." Harry fibbed, heading towards the Astronomy tower.

As soon as Harry knew that everyone was out of sight, he rolled up his sleeves and groaned as he saw the blood trickle down his forearm. Sighing, he used his cloak as a cloth and made a mental note to find some sort of potion or spell to hide the scars and stop the bleeding.

Without any intentions of actually going back to the common room, Harry decided to stay the night up at the Astronomy tower. No one would be there anyway.

_Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..._

No one needed to see him cry.


	3. First Time

**I never update this often...three chapters in three days? (Shh, I'm supposed to be studying)  
><span>Trigger Warning: Rape.<span>  
><strong>**It's not immensely graphic, but it's graphic enough. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry was restless that night, tossing and turning every second. He laid unconscious, but his mind was on fire.

Another night mare invaded his sleep...

_"Please, stop!" Harry begged, tears streaming down his face._

_This only seemed to enraged the group of Death Eaters standing in front of him. They laughed at how weak and vulnerable Harry Potter really was when none of his friends were around._

_They were situated in the Dungeons beneath the Hogwarts castle. They had drugged Harry and dragged him from his dormitory discreetly then chained him up inside one of the cells. When Harry awoke, he was kneeling on the ground, his arms pressed against the wall. His back hurt from being that position, but there wasn't much he could do to help himself._

_Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, looking down at Harry with disgust._

_"We're not going to kill you yet, Potter." He sneered, taking out his wand. "We're going to discipline you."_

_In the background, Bellatrix Lestrange giggled with joy. She whipped out her wand faster than Lucius and pointed it at Harry._

_"Crucio!" She shouted. A ball of light struck Harry and he screamed in agony. He whimpered, hanging his head. "Hey, look up! I'm not done yet."_

_Lucius pushed her aside. "Patience, Bellatrix!" He fixed his eyes upon their victim. "We all must have our turn."_

_Bellatrix sighed and crossed her arms, but her eyes were still playful and amused. When Lucius stepped forward, the Death Eaters breathed in excitedly._

_"Crucio." Lucius uttered. Harry was struck again with immense pain, twice as painful than Bellatrix's cast._

_At this point, two Crucio spells were taking a toll on Harry and he began to bleed from his nose. He panted and quietly whimpered while he waited for someone else to make their attack on them._

_"Mr. Malfoy, it appears that someone is coming!" Bellatrix squeaked, her beady eyes widening._

_"Go, all of you." He ordered._

_She looked at him strangely. "What about Potter?"_

_"Just go! I'll take care of him." Lucius turned to Harry, who was still looking down at the ground, blood spewing from his face._

_The Death Eaters left the Dungeon in a hurry. Lucius unclasped the shackles that restrained Harry and carried him out of the Dungeon. Casting a spell that would prevent anyone from noticing them, he hastily made his way to the Room of Requirement. Once he was there, the room transfigured itself into a bedroom._

_Harry was slightly confused as to why the room changed into a bedroom._

_Lucius carried Harry's body to the bed and laid him down gently. He towered over Harry, his eyes fixating upon the young teen. Four a fourth year, Harry was highly intelligent and mature. This made many students envious._

_"You're so weak, Potter..." The eldest Malfoy hissed._

_Harry went rigid._

_"Wipe the blood off your face." He instructed. Obediently, Harry used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his otherwise untouched face. "Good. Now turn over."_

_Harry frowned up Lucius with a look of uncertainty. Without understanding, he decided not to move and he looked away._

_"Don't ignore me like that, look at me, Potter!" Lucius growled, grabbing Harry's face and forcing him to look into his eyes. Harry saw something he never wanted to see and never thought he would see. But what he endured was far worse._

_Lucius attempted to undress the young Gryffindor, but Harry was forceful._

_"No, stop! Get off of me!" Harry growled, instinctively trying to find his wand only to remember that he had tucked it away under his pillow before he went to bed._

_Angrily, Lucius strangled him until he was basically blue. Harry was barely conscious when Lucius let go of his neck. No doubt, there were going to be big, finger-like bruises. But neither could care. Harry focused on escaping. Lucious focused on something else._

_After a few minutes of resistance, Harry grew tired and gave up. Lucius used this to his advantaged and got Harry undressed, only allowing him to wear his Gryffindor cloak. When he was done with him, he will feel like a disgrace to the Gryffindor house and to his family name._

_Harry had tears streaming down his face while Lucius flipped him over, burying the young student's face into the pillows so that he wouldn't have to hear his pathetic sobbing. Without warning, Lucius pressed himself against Harry and then entered him._

_The young wizard cried out in pain, his voice sore from protesting and crying that it had been ripped raw. The only thing he could do was quietly cry and pray it be over soon. _

_Continuously, the Death Eater repeatedly pounded himself without mercy, moaning and sighing at the sensation. He ignored Harry's discomfort and for a few more minutes, he finished what he started._

_"Oh, fuck." He swore, biting his lower lip. He grabbed Harry's sides and deepened himself. He could hear Harry let out a soft whimper from between his lips and this only encouraged him to fuck him roughly. _

_With a couple more long, hard thrusts, he brought himself to his climax and released his seed inside the undignified boy who lay beneath him. Harry could sense the hot liquid inside him and he felt sick. He wanted badly to pass out and forget everything. _

_A couple seconds flew by before Lucius pulled away from the young boy and dressed himself._

_"It was about time you realize who's in charge." His voice echoed._

_Harry curled up in the bed, feeling exposed, disgusting and impure. He cried silently into the pillow, covering his face with his Gryffindor cloak. He could still feel the elder Malfoy's presence in the room, but didn't bother to stop sobbing._

_Lucius walked over to Harry and ripped the cloak away from his face. Harry stared up at the man in fear and shock through blurry eyes. His entire body trembled just by being this close to the man who took away his dignity and virginity. _

_"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..." He threatened, eyes burning fiercely. _

_Without muttering a single word, he left the Room of Requirement. The room immediately changed into a dark place of nothing. Harry lay on the cold, stone floor and cried himself to sleep that night. He hoped that when he woke up, he will forget what happened._

_But much to his dismay, it would be the one if the most prominent thoughts that could have ever etched itself in his mind._


	4. Discerned

**Happy Valentine's day! Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry found himself in the Astronomy tower, staring at the sunrise for the second day in a row. This time, he wore the invisibility cloak. It gave him a type of comfort that a warm blanket and a cup of tea would for another. Under his invisibility cloak, no one could see him which meant no one could judge him.

But the cloak couldn't hide the feeling of strong hands gripping him by the waist and around his throat. Even though it was a dream...a memory that morphed itself into a dream, rather...he could still feel the touches. He could still feel the exact moment when his virginity was ripped away from him. Harry shuddered, his right arm instinctively wrapping around himself.

After what Lucius had done to him, he woke up with bruises covering most of his torso and a visible hand prints around his neck. Harry had to steal from George and Fred Weasley, because they were the only ones with the anti-bruise paste. No one could tell what happened because Harry never told anybody but everyone could sense his sudden shift in behaviour.

Throughout the course of that particular week, Harry became an introvert, anti-social, reserved, hostile and quiet. He wouldn't speak to anybody unless spoken to and often, he could be found alone in the common room or nowhere at all. Even the professors had noticed this.

Harry heard the door creak open and he spun around, slightly bewildered. He held his breath.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Astronomy tower, heading straight towards the balcony. He leaned against the guard rails and looked at the sun set. Harry wondered why he was up so early.

"You can take off the cloak, Potter." Carefully, Harry shrugged the cloak off, revealing his tired face. Dark circles highlighted his green eyes, his dishevelled hair looked incredibly out of order and his eyes were bloodshot. "Oh you look horrible. Put the cloak back on."

Harry broke into a wide smile. Draco smirked.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco queried.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry replied, truthfully.

Draco only nodded. "You okay?"

Harry looked away, an involuntary shudder ran through him. "Yes."

"Liar." Draco retorted.

Since revealing his own secret, Harry had come to the conclusion that perhaps Draco was genuinely trying to be nice and helpful. It would be nice to be around someone who understood how he felt to a certain extent. There were a few moments in those past twenty-four hours where Harry thought that Draco could simply be tricking him into something but in his current state, he didn't want to gamble with the thought. He simply accepted it. And Draco was being sincere.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco suggested, his grey eyes seeming translucent against the dawn's glare.

Harry hesitated then shook his head.

"You should talk to someone. You can't bottle your feelings up. You'll end up doing this again." Draco reached for Harry's arm tentatively and rolled up the sleeves. He breathed a sigh of relief to find that there weren't any new scars, but the sight of all those scars made his stomach twist in an unnatural way. Carefully, he rolled the sleeve back down and let Harry's arm go.

"I can't." Harry responded.

"It's okay." Draco reassured him. Harry wanted to burst into a fit of giggles due to Draco's caring nature. It was just a sight you didn't see often, especially when one's father was as vile, merciless, callous person you could ever meet.

It was quiet for a while. Both of them stared at the sun rise for a good fifteen minutes before Harry's curiosity began to strike. He looked at Draco's arm, though it was covered by his cloak.

"Why did you..." Harry's voice trailed off, wondering if it was a subject better left untouched.

Draco glanced at Harry for a brief second. "Happiness was a luxury I couldn't afford."

Harry didn't have a reply to that. Estimating that it had been an hour since the sun started to rise, Harry turned for the door.

"We should go eat." He suggested, awkwardly.

Draco moved closer to the Gryffindor, closing the space between them. They were now only a couple of inches apart.

"Harry," Draco said, drawing out his first name as if it were foreign word to him. "I know you've been abused."

Harry's breathing hitched. _Who has he been talking to? _Harry thought.

"Well, yes...being known as The Boy Who Lived, you get that a lot."

Draco shook his head. "Not what I meant. I mean physically. You've been abused, haven't you?" Hearing the word 'abuse' didn't sound right. The right word to describe what repeatedly happened to him was 'torture' or 'inhumane'.

Harry didn't answer.

"You can tell me." Draco provided.

Instead of looking him straight in the eye, the Gryffindor looked down, contemplating whether or not to tell the Slytherin what happened. The trust wasn't there yet so understandably, Harry turned around, shook his head and left the Astronomy tower.


	5. No Safe Haven

**Please drop a review...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Today was Tuesday, which meant that Harry only had Herbology class to attend to. Although he only had one class for the day, he didn't intend on attending. Herbology wasn't a hard class to catch up on, so it wouldn't be too bad if he missed a day. It wasn't even required that he take it after finishing fifth year, but he didn't find anything else interesting. He knew that if he was caught skipping, he would receive detention and an inquisition from every professor.

Harry sneaked out of the castle and managed to escape to Diagon Alley.

Wandering through the cobblestone streets without having the slightest idea as to where he wanted to go. He was grateful that the whispers in his head stopped for the time being, he could barely handle them on his own. It was even worse when he was around his friends. Wrapped in his own thoughts and staring at the ground, he ended up in the place he was told never to go to.

Knockturn Alley.

Harry looked up and spun around, wondering how he got here. Without a clue or a single indication to where he was, he turned back and thought it best to go straight back.

Though, Knockturn Alley was completely affiliated to the Dark Arts, Harry found the place to be quite welcoming and fascinating. His curiosity peaked when he passed the Cobb and Webb's shop. He stopped in his tracks, staring through the glass window. There were numerous items in the display case behind the window that shined and shimmered.

The door to Cobb and Webb's opened, and Harry jumped back and turned away to leave.

"Skipping class, are we?" Albus Dumbledore called out.

Harry spun around and stared at the Head Master with wide eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore...I..." He was at a loss for words.

The old professor walked up to him, frowning at the sixth year student. "Why are you in such a place, Harry?"

Harry's fingers began to tremble. "I-I wasn't paying attention."

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "Come along, let's go back to the school, shall we?"

Dumbledore escorted Harry back to the castle. The Head Master observed Harry critically and noticed that his body language had changed over the course of the years. He didn't stand tall, but with more of a hunchback to his posture. Harry rarely looked ahead of him and a few times, he nearly knocked someone over. Then there was Harry's twitching fingers - it seemed he wanted to take something that wasn't really there.

All of these small things concerned Dumbledore to the point where he wondered if Hogwarts was even the best place for him to live.

Once they've entered the school, the two of them went straight to his office. Harry stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, staring at the owl perched outside of the window.

"Harry, may I speak to you about something?" The wise, old wizard queried, peering at Harry over the tops of his glasses.

Harry nodded. "Of course, professor."

Dumbledore approached him, clasping his hands together. A look of concern shaded his features, his eyes showing the slightest bit of concern. Harry looked up at his professor and he clenched his fists in attempts to stop the horrendous shaking. Harry knew deep down that the professor knew something was wrong.

"How are you feeling?" The Head Master asked. He wouldn't ask him why he was skipping class, for he was sure that Harry wouldn't tell.

"I'm fine." Harry replied, nearly stuttering.

Dumbledore frowned at him doubtfully. He could see right through Harry's defensive mask and looking closely, he could see panic.

"Very well." He concluded, nodding.

The professor turned and walked up the couple of steps that leaded towards his desk.

"Professor..." Harry interjected, taking a few steps closer. Dumbledore turned around and expectantly looked at the boy. "are you sure that's all you wanted to ask?"

The professor stalled for a few moments before taking a seat in his chair. He took off his glasses and smiled a small smile.

"What I know, I need not ask." Dumbledore stated, and this made Harry's stomach drop. With the smallest nod of the head, Harry left the Head Master's office and with purpose, walked to the Astronomy tower.

He was at the base of the spiral staircase when Ron and Hermione passed by, books in hand and worried expressions on their faces. If Harry had a tree for the many times his best friends stared at him with worry, he could replicate the forbidden forest.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "We've been looking for you all day - you skipped Herbology!"

"Smart idea. I don't even know why we still take it - it's not mandatory any more...is it?" Ron queried to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Harry, I need to talk to you tonight." She looked up at the spiral staircase and stared at the door with the metal handle. "Perhaps in the Astronomy tower at seven sharp. Alone."

Harry looked at Ron and he shrugged. A little bit hesitant and cautious, Harry nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, no..." Ron groaned, looking down at his empty hands.

"What?" Harry asked, staring at his obviously distressed friend.

"I think I've left my notes at the greenhouse." Ron wailed, furrowing his brows.

Hermione shook her head. "Come on, I'll go back with you." She turned back to Harry. "I'll see you at seven, Harry."

Harry nodded firmly, assuring her that he will be there. Although, Harry wasn't all too sure if was willing to go. It wasn't like him to break promises, but considering his mental health wasn't the best, taking care of himself was a better option. Whatever Hermione wanted to talk about, he wasn't sure he would handle it.

Out of habit, Harry walked up the spiral staircase. He pushed the heavy wooden door open and closed it shut, making sure that no one saw him enter. He turned around and let out loud gasp, realizing that someone was standing right behind him the entire time.

Draco Malfoy's eyes burned with fury, pity and confusion. Harry didn't seem fazed by the Malfoy's glare.

"Harry, you must tell me now." Draco said, his voice was uneven and shaky.

Harry shrugged past the Slytherin. "It's none of your concern." That was a lie.

Draco stalked towards him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Harry flinched at the contact and upon staring back at his grey eyes, he cringed and feared for the worst only to realize that it was the wrong Malfoy. Immediately, Draco recoiled his hand and stared at him incredulously.

"What's been going on with you?! You've always been odd, Potter...but lately it's been dreadful. Everyone's noticed." Draco explained.

Harry glowered. "It's none of their business."

"I understand that I'm the last person you would want to go to about this, but I know for a fact that I'm the only one you've told about your..." The word needn't be said.

Both stared at each other, communicating solely with their eyes. Harry was defiant, and Draco was a mixture of confusion and anger. Confusion was comprehensible, but anger was uncalled for.

Slowly, Harry shook his head. "N...no, I can't."

He left the Astronomy tower - a place he now knew was no longer a safe haven. Running through the halls with tears stinging his eyes, he ran into the Gryffindor common room then up to the dormitory where he threw himself onto the bed and sobbed.

Draco Malfoy...the one person who knew what he's done to himself and is empathetic about it. He was the one person who has figured out where he's been running off to all the time. He was the only one who bothered to ask him what has been bugging him, rather than asking if he's okay.

Yet, he's also the son of the man who ruined him. And if he told Draco what really happened - what _continued _to happen - he'll never believe it.

Harry, face wet with tears and eyes bright red, closed his eyes and succumbed into unconsciousness.


	6. Dependant

**Feedback would be delightful. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. It was one of the first times in months since he's slept that peacefully. Blinking a few times, he adjusted his glasses that went lopsided on his face and directed his eyes to the window - it was dark out.

_Oh no, Hermione..._He cursed himself.

Hurriedly jumping off his bed, he flew down the staircase and ran straight for the Astronomy tower. Without wasting any time, he skipped two steps going up the spiral staircase and shoved the wooden door open. He stood still, allowing the door to close on its own. He saw Hermione standing by the railing, leaning against it as she stared up at the moon.

But she wasn't alone.

She stood next to the unpredictable Slytherin - one whom seems to be addicted to the Astronomy tower. They were murmuring, nearly whispers and stood at such proximity that Harry felt his heart drop inexplicably.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and jolted upright in surprise.

"Oh, you've arrived." She greeted him light-heartedly. Draco looked over his shoulder, his gaze softening as it fixated upon Harry. She advanced forward and stood in front of Harry. Harry hadn't moved from his spot and he hadn't taken his gaze away from Draco. "Hey, look at me..."

He darted his eyes back to Hermione, who looked at him with pity. There was a slight dent between her eyebrows from all the frowning.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" She intently stared into his eyes. "Don't feel like you have no one to talk to. I'm your friend."

To Harry's surprise, she took both of his hands and stroked them with her thumbs. She slipped her fingers near his wrist in attempts to pull him away from the Astronomy tower, but this made Harry panic and he jumped back. With an accusatory glare, he furiously started shouting at Draco.

"You told her, didn't you?!" Harry shrieked, stepping towards Draco who apologetically stared.

"Harry-!" Hermione grabbed his arm. Reflexively, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, making her recoil and gape with him. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. Draco crept up behind him, his lips mere centimetres from his ear.

"Put the wand down..." Draco whispered. "she was only trying to help."

Stiffly, Harry dropped his wand. It hit the ground with an echoed thump, flickering small, white sparks. Hermione's stance relaxed, but she the fear in her eyes didn't leave. Harry's mouth opened and he wanted to apologize, but it has gone far past the point of an apology.

For years, he has been keeping a dark secret from his friends and professors. These groups of people ought to know, but Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them. It was far too personal and thinking about it made him want to vomit. Of course, Ron and Hermione were most definitely his best friends and they knew almost everything about him, but this was one thing he wouldn't allow them to know. It would be a plot twist in their friendships.

"I'll see you later, Harry, all right?" She turned to Draco, uncertainty and confusion evident in her facial expression. "May I speak to you for a second...?"

Draco moved away from Harry and followed Hermione out of the Astronomy tower. They stood outside of the door, allowing Harry room to breathe. Hermione shuddered and shook her head, playing back the emptiness and terror in Harry's eyes when he pointed the wand at her face. He didn't look like himself...he looked like someone possessed his body for those few seconds - an observation Hermione was horrified to have seen.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered, his civil demeanour had vacated.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she said, "I need you to look after him."

Draco stood still. He was already doing that.

"Why can't you?" Draco asked, hoping to throw her off.

She sighed. "It doesn't seem like I can."

He scrutinized her. "What makes you think I can?"

Hermione crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. "Weren't you paying attention in there? He almost attacked me! Yet, you come up behind him and he doesn't seem the least bit fazed. He even listened to_ you_. I don't know what's going on with him any more, Malfoy. Something's wrong, terribly wrong. I wish he could tell me what."

Draco bit the inside of his lip. "What makes you think I will?"

Hermione's lips broadened into a smile. "I know you will."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I'm not blind." She pointed out and turned towards the stairs and leaving.

Standing idly and a little bit confused, he watched as she disappeared from view. Sighing, Draco went back onto the balcony, running his hands over his face.

Harry stood a few meters in front of the door, his wand still on the floor. They exchanged glances before Harry turned for the railing. He leaned against it, staring off into the barely visible mountains which were camouflaged by rain clouds.

He breathed out, heart racing. "It doesn't seem like I can hide this any more."


	7. Don't Forget

Chapter 7

Harry wasn't afraid to cry in front of the youngest Malfoy any more.

He allowed the streams of tears to fall. Harry sat on the floor, covering his face with his Gryffindor robe. His left arm held his stomach, which was beginning to ache due to the harsh sobbing. Draco stared at Harry from across the room, too scared to approach the depressed wizard. From afar, Draco mentally groaned, cursing the cause of all this.

He knew Harry wasn't ordinary - hell, everyone knew that. But, he had no idea that Harry was so damaged emotionally that he could hardly go a day without coming up to his favourite tower to be alone. Draco understood why Harry needed space. He was in his position before, but he wasn't this bad. Even though he had already secretly vowed to look out for Harry, he felt a weight on his shoulders after Hermione had placed her trust in him. But with or without Hermione's trust, he wouldn't let Harry hurt himself.

"I can't do it." Harry sniffled, taking his glasses off and setting them on the ground. He rubbed his eyes freely until he saw white stars on the inside of his eyelids. "I thought I could..."

"You don't have to tell me." Draco rambled, but deep down his curiosity was flaming.

"I-it's not that I don't want to...Draco..." He drew out his name, saying it with a whisper as his voice broken. "...its' just...you'll never believe me."

Frowning, Draco advanced towards Harry and sat beside him. Their shoulders were nearly touching as they leaned against one of the pillars. Their cloaks overlapped each other and Harry's head was on the verge of laying on the Slytherin's shoulder.

Harry cringed. _"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..." _

"I-I-"

_"Say a single word about this to anyone..."_

"N-no..."

_"...and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..."_

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Harry clamped both his hands over his ears and started thrashing around, screaming at the top of his lungs in order to drown out the voices that never ceased to echo in his mind.

Draco, slightly panicked, took Harry's hands and pinned them down. The rest of Harry's body kept thrashing, threatening to hurt not only Draco, but himself. Using his leg, Draco managed to pin Harry's legs down until all that he was doing was screaming at the tops of his lungs.

Draco stared helplessly as the famous wizard began to go insane and screamed profanities at things he couldn't see.

"Make it stop!" He pleaded, cringing.

Draco moved to the side, allowing Harry move freely. Draco knelt in front of him, holding the boy in his arms while he quieted down. After a few minutes, all that could be heard was Harry hiccuping and sniffling. Draco relaxed his body, taking a deep breath.

Harry squirmed out of Draco's grasp and sat upright, leaning against the wall again. He attempted to even out his breath and compose himself and once he did, he crossed his legs and stared at the floor. He didn't know how to put his jumbled thoughts into words and if he somehow managed to, it would be a miracle to convince Draco of all people.

"I don't know...how you'll take this," Harry began, frowning.

Draco waited, cautiously observing.

"y-you won't..." Harry whispered, wincing. "I've-I've never told anyone."

Absentmindedly, Harry started squeezing his wrists so tightly that it opened up some of the wounds. He didn't feel the pain or the blood trickling from his arm. All he could feel was guilt and filth as he remembered the many times he had his dignity ripped from him. He could feel the excruciating burns and pain as the Crucio spell was used upon him. He couldn't understand why they were torturing him - why didn't they tell the Dark Lord where he was. Unless this was all the Dark Lord's doing. But everything they've done to him seemed to be for personal entertainment and the Dark Lord didn't like playing games.

"Harry, let go of your wrist!" Draco warned, his eyes growing wide with concern.

Harry shook his head. "Oh." He stared at the blood, which was now beginning to dry and realized it coated his entire hand. "Out of everyone I could have ever come across...you - it had to be you."

Draco furrowed his brows, feeling offended.

"You always treated me like the enemy." Harry pointed out.

"That was never my decision. I was under indefinite orders. Still am, I suppose." Draco uttered, sounding too harsh.

Harry didn't notice his tone. He shifted his position, stretching out his legs rather than keeping them crossed. He glanced over at his wand which was still displaced a couple of meters away from him. He can remember the many times he's cast the cutting spell. Harry had to make sure no one was around when he did that. Whenever he was sent back to his ruthless muggle cousin's house, he never had to use the spell. There were always perfectly clean knives in the drawers and he would know - they always made him wash them.

"Sometimes I wish it were different." Harry sighed, lost in his own thoughts. "I often wish I could forget."

_I'm not allowed to forget. _Harry told himself.

"Forget what?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, feeling as though he was caught doing some criminal act. He felt an odd, churning sensation in the middle of his core. He could feel the imaginary weight heave on his shoulders while his mind raced of excuses and lies he could come up with to get himself out of the risky predicament. But to no avail, because Draco already knew what Harry did to himself and he would persevere until he sought logical answers.

"Nothing." He replied, almost too fast.

"Harry, you can't keep lying to me." Draco said, suddenly impatient and irritated.

Harry stood up and grabbed his wand off the floor. "I've got to go."

"No, Harry - wait!"

Harry was already out the door, leaving Draco stranded in the Astronomy tower for the second time in two days.

Harry halted abruptly as soon as the wooden door slammed itself shut. He turned around, facing entrance, contemplating on whether or not he should just go back in and tell Draco everything. Yet, something stopped him. Something always stopped him.

_"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..."_


	8. Every Fortnight

Chapter 8

For the remainder of the week, Draco hadn't spoken to Harry or vice versa. In fact, the two of them managed to avoid each other - even during potions class, the one class they shared. After Draco nearly finding out what happened, Harry kept quiet and made sure not to visit the Astronomy at predictable times. There was one time, though, where Draco walked past Harry's desk only to drop his glasses. It was then when Harry realized where he had left them.

Hermione had stuck by his side for the majority of the time, as did Ron. Although Ron was incredibly oblivious Harry's dark behaviours, he was still concerned to an extent.

Harry was in potions class, standing next to Ron while he tried to figure out what to do next. Harry glanced over at Hermione and her partner's cauldron, knowing well that she wasn't struggling with the assignment. Without thinking, Harry looked over to his left and directly at Draco. Draco was already looking at him and didn't bother to look away. Feeling his cheeks burn, he looked away and back at Ron, whom closed the textbook.

"It looks like we have to cut it up." Ron muttered, frowning down at the brown nut in his hand. He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Harry, your face is red!"

Harry half-smiled. "Is it?"

"Who made you blush? Who is she?" Ron looked around, searching for a girl. Harry rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed that Ron was looking for who made him flush, but more embarrassed as he was looking for the wrong gender.

"Forget it, Ron." Harry tried to brush off the subject.

Suddenly, the door flew wide open, smacking the wall with a loud bang. Walking in with an arrogant, authoritative air. Lucius Malfoy walked straight down the middle of all the desks, glancing at Harry through the corny of his eyes. Harry swallowed nervously, his heart beginning to pick up it's pace and he could already feel his palms sweating. Lucius walked up to Professor Slughorn, whispering something which made the Professor nod.

Within a few seconds, Lucius turned to leave and glared at his son on the way out. Draco's sneer was hard to miss, as he glowered back at his father.

"Mr. Potter? You've been excused from today's class. Follow Professor Malfoy out, it appears you're needed elsewhere."

Harry's knees felt weak and he gripped the table to concentrate on his equilibrium. His entire body felt weak and terrified. Harry didn't move from his spot, all his joints locking in place. He bit back sobs - he didn't want to leave. He knew what would happen to him if he left with _him_.

"Harry, you're looking feeble." Hermione remarked, coming around the table and holding Harry by the arm.

"I-I don't feel too well..."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a familiar room. He was in a room with numerous beds aligned against the wall. He wasn't in his robe any longer. He was wearing a hospital-like gown. Harry pushed himself up so that he was resting on his eyebrows and blinked a few times, allowing his retina to absorb the different colours and shapes all round him. Looking out of the windows, you can see twilight beginning to settle.<p>

A blurry picture came into view; someone with long, brown hair wearing a red and yellow scarf sat next to him.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured, her voice soft. She picked up his glasses and placed them in his hand. He curled his fingers around them but didn't put them on. "How are you feeling?"

Harry cleared his throat, coughing a few times. "What happened?"

"You passed out." She said, the familiar look of worry in her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

Harry nodded slowly, but surely. He remembered. It was impossible for him not to, he'll never be able to rid of the feeling and the feeling of those grey eyes piercing into his. Harry shuddered, his head aching as he relived the memory again.

"Yes..." He slurred, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Harry..." Hermione's voice became urgent. She inched closer to him, laying a hand gently on his. Harry didn't tense. "...can you tell me what happened?"

"What?" Harry queried, sincerely confused.

"I want to know what's been going on. I know something's bothering you." She stated, straight-forwardly.

Harry pulled his hand from her touch and laid back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, ignoring Hermione's sigh of defeat.

"Well, I've got to go to the Great Hall. Dinner's nearly ready." Hermione stood up, glancing at Harry once more before she departs. "I hope you feel better soon."

Harry only stared at her until she left.

It was hard for him to keep things from her, especially because she was trustworthy. She was trustworthy enough to keep such a secret and she would most surely understand...but what will she think of him? And Ron. What will Ron think if he ever finds out? He wouldn't be able to handle it, that's for certain.

Harry had decided long ago that neither of his friends were to ever find out about what's been happening. The only way for him to get rid of the pain was to distract himself with a different type of pain - physical. Although he still endured torturing, he would rather have that every day than to be stripped of his dignity every fortnight.

"Potter." The white-haired, grey eyed Death Eater sneered. "Get up. Follow me. _Now._"

Without hesitation whatsoever, Harry jumped from his bed. He grabbed his cloak from off the bedside table, shrugging it on. He followed him through the hallway which led up to the Great Hall. Feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he followed Lucius through the Great Hall.

Halfway through the Hall, every student sitting at their table stopped and stared. Lucius kept on walking, but Harry halted to a stop in front of them. His wide, green eyes staring at all of them without a hint of emotion. He noticed Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table but didn't bother to do anything but glance. Hermione gaped at him incredulously, as if asking solemnly through her facial expression 'Why are you not in bed?'

He caught Draco's eye and for a moment, contemplated on whether to mouth the word 'help'. Knowing better, he didn't. Draco cocked his head to the side, more than curious at this point. Harry pressed his lips in a thin line, breathed harshly through his nose, turned around and left.

He failed to notice that Draco had stood up.


	9. Promise

**Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape.**  
><strong>Please review. I have no motivation...<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

When everyone was out of sight, Lucious grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him close to his side. It was inevitable; Lucius, despite his hatred towards the young buy, began to feel slightly attached him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but some would describe it as an addiction.

Lucius dragged Harry into the Room of Requirement. The room immediately changed into a bedroom similar to the first time Harry had been raped. Except this time, everything was darker in colours. The drapes were a deep maroon, the floorboards were a cherry wood colour, the throw sheets were black, and the lighting was dimmed to the point where nothing but silhouettes could be seen.

Lucius pushed Harry down onto the bed with such force that Harry lost his breath for a few seconds. But without hesitation, Harry squirmed backwards until his back hit the headboard. He stared into the metallic, lustful grey eyes and he whimpered out in fear. Lucius's lips curled into a smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry's lips parted in attempts to breathe but Lucius took it as an invite. Without warning, he kissed Harry with all the strength he had.

Lucius settled himself on top of the young Gryffindor, his cloak acting as barriers. He brought his hands up to Harry's face, cradling it as he continued kissing.

Harry knew that there was no point in defending himself. He wouldn't be able to escape Professor Malfoy. Yes, he was The Boy Who Lived, but he was still scared of everyone around him. He may be heroic, strong, and courageous, but he was vulnerable.

Lucius broke free of Harry's mouth and trailed kissed down his jaw until he reached his neck. He sucked and kissed the sensitive skin. His actions would surely leave bruises and hickies. Harry stayed quiet, his lips pressed tightly together to keep from screaming and sobbing loudly. Though, tears still ran down his cheeks. For a moment, Harry wondered if killing himself was the answer.

"Father?" A cold, shocked voice echoed.

Lucius froze and stared up at Harry with hard, angry eyes. "Did you tell him to come?" He growled lowly.

Harry shook his head. "N-no."

"Father!" Draco shouted so loudly that it made Harry cringe.

Draco ran over to the bed and pulled his father off. He threw him to the ground. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his father's face.

"Get out." Draco ordered.

Without another word, Lucius disappeared. Draco turned around, his attention directly aimed at Harry.

Draco stared at him before dropping his wand and crawling on the bed to comfort his ex-enemy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and draped his cloak around the two of them. Harry took comfort in this and hid his face in Draco's chest. At this point, Harry didn't bother keeping quiet anymore. He burst out crying. It was different when he around Draco...he learned to be comfortable around him. It was odd how if someone else touched him, he would flinch. But now, with all his energy drained and his emotions ripped raw, he didn't care.

Draco's furrowed his brows as he listened to Harry's muffled sobs. He didn't think about what his father was doing or why he was doing it, instead, he focused on the distraught boy wrapped in his arms.

Draco lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's head. Harry went rigid before he relaxed. He softly stroked his hair, confused as to what to do.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Harry stopped crying.

Knowing what he was doing, Harry pulled away from Draco. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and undignified. But Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, his voice gentle and full of concern. "please talk to me."

Harry stared at the blond boy. "I-I can't."

Draco shook his head slowly, feeling just as defeated as Harry. He stared at him, noticing the red marks beginning to form at his neck. He gasped before Harry realized why. He immediately covered them up.

"I...I have to go." Harry murmured, wriggling his hand away from Draco's grasp.

"Harry, _please_." Draco begged, tears forming in his own eyes. "Don't shut me out."

Harry stopped. The pure pain in his voice made him crumble. He couldn't let Draco stay in the shadows anymore - he knew too much. He seemed to be the only one who could sincerely be empathetic with him. So he turned around and ran into Draco's arms. Fresh, hot tears streamed down his face. Carefully, Draco wrapped his arm around the thin boy's waist.

"I'll protect you." Draco promised, his voice breaking. A single tear escaped.

Draco pushed Harry away, holding him by his shoulders. He needed to do something for him. He needed to make sure that Harry knew that he could trust him. "Okay?" Draco said, sincereness clouding his voice. "I promise."

Harry looked down, his lower lip trembling. Draco pulled him in again, this time his right hand tangled itself in Harry's hair.

"I swear to you.


	10. Heart to Heart

Chapter 10

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Draco queried, cradling Harry's face between his hands. His thumbs soothingly stroked the apples of his cheeks.

Both of them sat on the cold, stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. It was barely dawn, pink and orange colours began to paint the sky. Draco had stayed up all night with Harry, making sure that he was safe and calm. It took him a long time to get them up to the tower because Harry was so reluctant. Eventually with much effort and dragging, they made it.

Harry sat across from Draco, his cloak spread around him. He looked like a black puddle. He was looking down at the stone floor. His glasses were propped at the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off if he didn't push them back. He didn't bother to adjust them.

Harry shrugged in response. He couldn't have told Draco in the first place. He wouldn't have believed him. Who would want to believe that their father was behind such awful acts? Least of all Draco.

"You can tell me anything, Harry." Draco said, inching closer. He had to duck his head to make eye contact with him. "You know you can."

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he moved from Draco's hold and backed against one of the pillars. He looked horrible; there were red rings around his eyes, his hair was dishevelled, bruises covered his neck, his lips were swollen and bruised as well. It was difficult for Draco to even stare at him as he knew that Harry's state was his father's doings.

He wouldn't have thought in a thousand years that something as bad as this would happen to Harry. He thought perhaps the boy was hurt and mentally unstable after defeating the Dark Lord, but this was a whole new territory. What happened to Harry - the reason why Harry was so distant - was because of a common, illegal act.

Draco thought about this for a long time. He could never forgive his father. He wouldn't be able to look him in the eye anymore. But he wasn't the least surprised. He knew something suspicious and inhumane was happening after his father smacked him across the face for the very first time.

Draco didn't deserve to be beaten up, but he was. His father smacked in across the face a dozen times until Narcissa had to stop him. Draco's face was swollen and bleeding by the time his mother stepped in. He had to miss school for a few days to let the visible wounds heals. The psychological wounds, however, still remains. This was one of the causes of Draco's depression.

His father shaming him for his sexuality.

"Say something, Harry." Draco pleaded. "I'm begging you."

Harry glanced at him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The sound of his heartbeat didn't seem normal. It sounded unfamiliar.

"What can I say?" Harry whispered, his voice to hoarse to project loud enough.

Draco stared at him longingly. "Answer me this: why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Harry strayed his eyes away. "You wouldn't have believed me."

Draco shook his head, laughing in disbelief. He stood up, walking over to where Harry displaced himself and sat next to him. Unexpectedly, he grabbed Harry's hand. Harry didn't care.

"I would have." Draco interjected, staring into his eyes.

Harry stared at him, confused. "Why?"

Draco looked away, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "I can't tell you."

Now it was Harry's turn to have give an inquisition. "Tell me."

Draco fought the smile that threatened to give away his feelings. "No."

Harry's free hand overlapped their intertwined ones. This made Draco turn and stare him in the eyes. "Please." Harry said.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Draco murmured almost too lowly for one to hear.

"Would you ever lie to me?" Harry asked, his eyebrows bunching together.

Draco shook his head quickly. "Never."

"Then tell me."

Draco swallowed. This was hardly the appropriate moment to say such things. With everything that has been going on, particularly in Harry's life, it wasn't the perfect moment to reveal such a secret. But Draco knew that hiding this any longer will only strengthen his feelings and make him feel weak. He needed to confess. And confess he must.

"I'm gay." Draco whispered, unable to look Harry in the eyes.

There was a long moment of silence and neither said anything. The only thing you could hear was shallow breathing. Harry's hands loosened around Draco's, and he noticed. Quickly, Draco pulled his hands away and stood up quickly, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"Draco." Harry's voice was coated with genuine sincereness. His name sounded like a blessing. "Don't go." Harry reached for Draco's hand and pulled him back.

Draco, his whole body feeling heavy with uncertainty and confusion, sat next to Harry. Harry didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he tightened his grip.

"How does that have anything to do with you believing me?" Harry inquired.

Draco was taken aback by this question. He was expecting him to laugh or make fun of him for being different, but he didn't. Instead, he acted like it was normal. And to any sane human being, it was.

"B-because..." Draco stuttered, a feeling of anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. His hands began to shake and Harry remarked this. For a second time, Harry wrapped his free hand around their clasped ones, to stop the shaking.

"You can tell me." Harry said, recycling Draco's words.

Draco took in a deep, shaky breath. This was it. Now or never.

"Because I-"

"Oh, god!" A girlish squeal interrupted Draco's sentence.

Their attention averted to the girl who had their back turned against them. Her hands covered her eyes while she cringed. With the colour of her hair and the recognizably neat, short Gryffindor cloak, both assumed it was Hermione.

"I didn't mean to walk in, I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. Although, she wasn't quite sure what she saw, she just knew she probably should have knocked before entering. "I only came in to take pictures of the sunrise for muggle studies!"

Harry pulled his hand away and got up. Draco followed his lead.

"No worries, Hermione. You weren't interrupting anything." Harry placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We were simply having a chat."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled out the bulgy camera from her cloak and held it up. "It will only take a few minutes and then the Astronomy Tower is all yours!"

With a smile, she walked passed them. She stared at Harry curiously for a mere second, and Harry knew that he would have to talk to her later. Nothing could get passed her.

Draco and Harry brushed past her. When Hermione was out of sight and the door was closed, the two of them went down to the base of the stairs.

"Draco..." Harry's voice was hushed and nearly inaudible. "what were you going to say?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. Up in the tower, he had the courage to confess. But now it had vanished. He suddenly felt nervous as if it were a bad idea to admit right now. He remained silent, and Harry knew it wasn't a good time to be pressing matters.

"It's okay." Harry comforted. "Sexual orientation is utterly indifferent to me. It isn't a big deal."

Draco half-smiled, though, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We'll protect each other." Harry said.

"Us against the world, it seems." Draco remarked.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, it does seem like that, doesn't it?"

"Guys?" Hermione called from the top of the staircase, interrupting them. "I'm done. You can come back up now."

Draco and Harry climbed back up the stairs, shrugging past Hermione. She tugged on Draco's sleeve, holding him back for a mere two seconds.

"I have to talk to you later." She informed him and with that, she flew down the stairs.

Harry walked over to the balcony, leaning against the railing. He gazed at the affects the sunrise had on the sky. Pink and orange colours illuminated the sky with and iridescent feature. It was almost like a water-colour painting, with the gentle strokes of a soft brush. Harry looked away, almost ashamed of staring at something so beautiful and pure, unlike himself. He felt like he would taint it a dark grey if he stared at the sky any longer. Although he knew this was illogical, the idea just wouldn't escape his thoughts.

Draco slowly walked beside him and made sure to keep his distance. He knew when Harry felt vulnerable. This would be one of those moments. The mornings were the hardest for both of them. Harry had to wake up and pretend that he was normal. He had to put up a front in order to keep his peers oblivious to what's really happening in his life. He had to keep secrets from the people he deeply cared about even when he was confronted.

Draco had to wake up and pretend that he wasn't ashamed to be a Malfoy. He felt even worse now knowing that his father was a horrid man. They lived under the same roof and Draco dreaded the weeks he would have to spend at the Malfoy manor during the holidays. He hated himself even more than before as it occurred to him that perhaps every time Harry looked into his eyes, he sees someone else. He sees his abuser.

"You know," Harry began, breaking the silence. "for the longest time, I never knew what to make of myself. I didn't know whether or not I deserved to live."

Draco stared at his peer, frowning at the words that came from his mouth. He remained quiet, listening to each word Harry articulated. He wanted to understand how his mind worked. He wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I didn't know what to think, but more importantly, _how _to think." Harry darted his eyes towards the Slytherin that stood before him. He sighed lightly, staring back at the rising sun. "I was numb for years. I had to pretend that I was fine for the sake of my friends. I couldn't let them be burdened by a filthy wizard like me."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry shook his head, silencing him.

"Hermione caught on rather quickly and I was surprised when Ron did, too. Not because I didn't think he would notice, but by what he said." Harry swallowed, looking down at the neatly cut grass. "He came up to me last year in the Gryffindor common room with an expression I had never seen on his face: sorrow. He looked at me like-like I was a lost child. He talked for a little about nothing in particular, but only until everyone was gone to dinner."

Harry sighed, shakily. He hadn't expected to feel so impacted by this memory.

"He stared at me and said, '"Harry, I know something's been going on with you and it concerns Hermione and I. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but don't you trust us anymore?'"" Harry shuddered, tears prickling his eyes. He blinked them back. "I didn't know who to reply to him, at first. When I stayed quiet, he said, '"Don't you care, Harry? Don't you love us anymore? Well all love and care for you, but how do you expect us to help if we don't even know what's going on?'" to which I replied, '"Maybe because no one can help me.'""

Harry dipped his head, hiding his face as his tears freely fell. Draco took a couple steps closer. "I can help you."

This earned a shaky sigh. Harry sniffled, taking his glasses off to freely rub his eyes. "Yes." He nodded, feeling the slightest bit relieved. "I know that now. And I'm terribly grateful."

Draco stared at the boy, still uncertain what to feel about the whole situation. He was fairly sure he felt rage, but there were other feelings he couldn't quite distinguish.

"And to think we were once enemies." Draco whispered.

Harry laughed lightly, unsurely. "Who knew we would be protecting each other?"

"From self-destruction." Draco nodded, looking at the sunrise. He appreciated moments like these, empathetic ones. He rarely ever had such serious talks with anyone else and it was good, it was different to talk about something other than death, killing others, and power.

Calming silence fell upon them comfortably. They both admired the silhouettes of the shadows as the sun begun to rise, the shift and gradient of colours as it rose even higher, and the brightness that came along with it. It felt refreshing, having no secrets left to tell someone. Harry felt as though a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, but there were still chains tied around his ankles.

Though the pressure may be gone, the real problem is still preventing him from moving on.

"Earlier before Hermione interrupted us, you were going to say something." Harry interjected. "The reason why you believed me...?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell yet, not after having a second chance to think about it.

He half-smiled at Harry, staring directly into his eyes.

"Because..." 


	11. Tonight

Chapter 11

"Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked, tugging on the sleeve of his cloak. She pulled him to the side, allowing the students to go to their classes. They stood in the little hallow between the walls, waiting until all the students had vacated the halls. "What happened to you?" Hermione whispered, dropping her books to the ground and touched Harry's face. His lips were purple and there were visible bruises up and down his neck.

"I-It's nothing, Hermione." Harry said, leaning away from her touch. She let her hand linger in the air for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. Her hand fell limply, in a frustrated way.

"Will you stop lying to me for one moment?" Hermione demanded, her tone harsh. "What's wrong, Harry? Why are you all of a sudden confiding in Draco Malfoy instead of your best friends? Does he know something that we don't? Is he holding it against you?"

"No! No, it's not like that." Harry interjected quickly. He had no time to process the questions she had asked, instead he let it slip his mind as the overwhelming feeling of pressure overpowered him.

"Then what is it like?" Hermione tempted, putting a hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at Harry when he didn't respond. The condescending stare she held made Harry feel even more nervous than it usually would. "I know what I saw, Harry." She added.

"Look, it's nothing to worry about." Harry assured, moving past her. She spun around, pulling on his cloak again.

"I know you trust him." Hermione stated. Harry paused and turned around, facing his friend. "I just want you to trust me too. You know you can."

Harry looked down. Of course he knew that she would be understanding, but he couldn't tell her just yet. It was too soon. He was just starting to feel comfortable around Draco. He needed to make sure that his abuser wouldn't come near him again and if he does, he needs learn how to defend himself rather than go weak.

"I know." Harry said, finally.

"Good." Hermione sighed, relieved. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But know that I'm worried and I want to help you."

Of course, Harry didn't reply.

* * *

><p>"She knows something is wrong." Harry blurted.<p>

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye. They were in potions class and Draco's partner fell ill, giving Harry the chance to switch partners and abandon Ron. He felt guilty and horrible for doing so, but he knew that Hermione would take his place. Plus, he couldn't have them interrogating him. He needed space.

Harry felt Ron's glare burn holes into the side of his head.

"Obviously." Draco snorted, flipping through the text book. "She's Hermione."

Harry sighed. "They've known something for a while now, they just don't know what that something is."

Draco took a few unlabelled herbs and threw them in the cauldron without looking. Harry didn't know what type of potion they were supposed to be brewing due to his lack of attention, but he didn't care. He let Draco do the work.

"It's better that way." Draco uttered, looking at the desk in front of them, observing what they were doing.

Harry looked down at the his hands which gripped the edges of the table. "I feel like I'm betraying them."

"You're not." Draco said, looking over at his mate's best friends. "You're just not ready to tell them."

"About what?" Harry asked, suddenly curious to what he was implying.

Draco worked his attention to Harry, staring at him intently. "About all of it."

Harry looked away, breaking from the intense eye contact. It was also another thing to keep from his friends - their relationship. It had grown. It had developed into something new, something that neither of them were familiar with but both agreed on exploring it together. Their sexuality, their preferences - all of it. It was their little secret.

"You don't have to worry anymore." Draco sighed, shaking his head.

Harry smirked, but he wasn't feeling humorous. "I think I always will." He stared at the colourless potion they stirred up. Draco continued to throw nameless things into the mix.

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "Weasley's coming over."

Harry saw the silhouette of his best friend out of the corner of his eye and mentally sighed.

"Harry, can I speak with you for a minute?" Ron asked, his tone was anything but polite.

Draco stepped away from the potion and glared at the red-headed Gryffindor. "I don't think he wants to speak with you right now."

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron sneered, pushing past Draco. A couple of nosy students turned their heads to watch the eruption occur.

Harry looked up to meet with eyes glowering down at him. Ron wasn't happy at all. He didn't understand why Harry trusted Draco more than he trusted himself or Hermione. They've known him longer than any of his other friends and out of all the students to put trust in, Harry chose their old enemy. This didn't stand right with Ron.

"Harry, I have to speak with you right now." Ron muttered through clenched teeth. He grabbed Harry's arm roughly and pulled him out of class, despite Harry's resistance.

Once they were out of the classroom, Ron pushed Harry out into the middle of the corridor. He was livid and frowning. Harry was a little shocked and shaken up. The harshness caused a slight panic within him. Instead of standing in the hallway waiting for Ron to speak, Harry turned around and ran. He ran to get away from the pressure. He ran from the overwhelming feeling of anxiousness. He ran from anybody who threatened him in some way. He ran from Ron because Ron was angry and upset. He didn't want to be yelled at or questioned. He wanted to be understood, but he couldn't be understood until he told them what was really happening with him. And that's not going to happen soon.

Harry kept running until to nowhere in particular. He followed familiar hallways, went up familiar staircases, and basically allowed his feet to whisk him to anywhere safe. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him run even faster. He was fearful that Ron was following him, but he didn't dare look over his shoulder.

He ran up a spiral staircase until he was met with a wooden door. He pushed it open without a moment's hesitation and ran towards the balcony. His hands curled around the railing as he leaned over, panting. He breathed in and out unevenly, his heart still racing, and the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing which was also the only thing he could hear other than his heartbeat.

His glasses fell off his face, falling towards the ground before a hand reached out and grabbed it. It wasn't his hand that gripped the glasses. He looked up with his blurry vision and sighed a sigh of relief to find that it was only Draco.

"He didn't follow you. I made sure he didn't." Draco assured him, putting his wand into his cloak. Silence filled the air, only Harry's rough breathing could be heard. "You have to tell them soon, Harry. They're worried."

"I-I..._can't_." Harry stammered.

Draco looked away, pursing his lips. "You must find a way, otherwise you'll lose them."

Harry swallowed, his breathing now paced and somewhat even. He contemplated this. He knew the consequences of keeping his most darkest secrets from them, and he knew that if he didn't tell them soon, they'll only get more anxious. He couldn't do that to them, but in his eyes, it was the only option. He wasn't ready to tell them on his own.

"I'll be there with you, if you want." Draco suggested, a small reassuring smile crossed his face.

Harry shrugged, looking down at the field. First year students were training on their broomsticks, learning how to play Quidditch. A couple of students fell off their broomsticks and another couldn't get their broomstick to get up. It was so simple back then, learning the basics of magic and making new friends. He wished it was that easy. It _could _have been that easy...if he weren't The Chosen One. It was such a selfish thought, but he couldn't help but know that it's true.

"Okay." Harry finally agreed, defeated.

Draco smiled genuinely, touching Harry's face. He took Harry's glasses and put them in Harry's cloak pocket. "It doesn't have to be right now."

Harry shook his head, his eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't keep putting it off. It is better they know now, rather than find out another.

"Tonight." Harry stated firmly. "Tonight I'll tell them."

Draco didn't look away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, his hand coming up to grasp Draco's arm. Draco's hand still cupped Harry's cheek tenderly.

Draco nodded. "Then I'll be right by your side."


	12. Newton's Third Law

**Just a little tip for those readers who have a hard time reading fanfictions (I would be one of those people!) _Don't read at such a fast__ pace!_**  
><strong>Sometimes reading at a fast pace disillusions you in a sense where you find it difficult to imagine what's happening, where they are, and how the dialogue is interpreted.<br>****Read at a pace where you can really understand every detail and envision it.  
><strong>**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had written it sooner because a lot of you are requesting that I update! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Are you ready?" Draco asked a very nervous Harry.

Harry sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, his hands lightly trembling. He was more than nervous. His heart pounded unevenly in his chest as he struggled to keep his breathing at an evened pace. His anxiety level was high, higher than usual. Just the very thought of stepping into the Gryffindor common room made his stomach churn with uneasiness. He already predicted that it will definitely be a horrific event. What's even worse than actually telling them was how they would react. Both Hermione and Ron are amazing souls, but also unpredictable.

Harry's brows knitted together. He bit his lower lip as he shook his head. Draco knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"You can do this." Draco encouraged, his tone full of confidence and hope. Harry wished he possessed such traits. "I'll be right beside you, like I promised."

Harry shook his head, a wave of nausea washing over him. "No, I can't."

Draco frowned, lifting his hand. Harry flinched away until he felt his cheek being touched. Draco caressed the side of Harry's face, staring at him with a confident expression. "You are stronger than you think, Harry. Believe in that. I know you can do this."

Harry looked up, tears prickling his eyes. He was touched at how much Draco believed in him. Draco believed in him more than he even believed in himself. He took a deep, shaky breath. "You'll be next to me."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I promise."

Harry leaned into Draco's touch. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Harry sat back in the chair, staring at his best friends whom sat across from him. Draco had stood by his side the entire time, like he had promised. He watched Harry speak and consoled him when he nearly broke down. Draco felt all the pent up rage suddenly bubble to the surface. He hated his father wholly. He wanted to get rid of him. <em>Kill <em>him.

Harry didn't know how to word anything properly, he constantly stuttered and took too-long pauses. He was still trembling, but he didn't cry. That was the one thing he wouldn't do in front of them - cry. He blinked away the threatening tears back and proceeded to describe the events even when the lump in his throat ached.

Both Draco and Harry waited for either Ron or Hermione to speak up, but neither of them did. They looked hollowly at the ground, at a loss for words. Hermione cried silently into her hands. She held her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth while Harry told them what happened, how long it has been going on, and all the troubles he had to go through in order to keep it a secret.

Harry noticed the changes in their expression as he continued speaking, and it pained him to see Hermione break down but it hurt even more when Ron suddenly became emotionless.

Ron stared blankly at nothing. His expression was as unreadable as white ink on white paper. He had been quiet the entire time, just listening to him speak. When Harry had finished explaining, Ron had closed his eyes and then looked downwards. He didn't know what to think. Repeatedly, Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. The tendons in his hand were prominent, looking harsh as it moved under his freckled skin.

"And..." Hermione managed to croak through her sobbing. "y-you didn't...tell us?" She looked up at Harry, her vision so blurry from the salty tears that his face was undistinguishable.

Harry winced. "No...I couldn't."

Hermione cringed, slapping her hands over face as fresh tears streamed down her face. Her sobs were heartbreaking, and Harry wanted to hug her badly, tell her that everything's fine. But he couldn't tell another lie.

"When..." Hermione struggled to choke out words. She took her hands away from her face and Harry really had a good look at her.

Hermione's eyes were red, swollen all around. Her cheeks were wet with tears that didn't seem to stop flowing. Her eyebrows were curved upwards, making a slight indent in between. Her lower lip wavered as she took in a deep breath, in attempt to control herself.

"When was the last...the last time...it happened?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Harry didn't want to answer that question. Looking at Hermione's face, it only made him want to run away. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face when he tells her. He didn't want to look at Ron's expression when he realizes that the abuse hasn't stopped.

"Last night." Harry swallowed. He waited for a response. He waited for them to shout, to stand up and break something, _anything_. Except, they didn't react. Instead, he did. It was inevitable, he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He burst into tears, the feeling was so natural. It was as normal as breathing to him. He covered his face with his cloak, shielding him from everyone's view. Closing his eyes tightly, he had begun whimper quietly.

Hermione moved from her position and knelt in front of Harry's chair. Harry could feel her presence, but it didn't make him feel better. Hermione could only stare at him, wondering how something so horrible could happen to him after everything he's been through. She regretted not knowing sooner, or investigating what was going on. Both she and Ron cursed themselves for allowing this to happen.

Ron stood up without warning and headed towards the door. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket, gripping it so tightly that it could easily break. He was infuriated, breathing heavily as thought of what to do next.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. He turned around with such an angry expression that it nearly made Hermione gasp.

"I'm not upset." Ron interjected. There was a long pause, filled with tension and fear. Hermione only stared at him incredulously, wondering what was running through his mind.

"I'm vengeful."


	13. Development

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm swamped with homework and lack of motivation. Leave me a review telling me how soon you want me to update the next chapter, and a lovely comment would be appreciated too! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Ron, no!" Hermione shrieked, running after the red-headed boy who furiously stormed own the halls. "You can't attack a teacher, you'll be expelled!"

"What's more important, Hermione?" Ron challenged, closing the space between them. They were a few inches from each other, Ron's eyes were visibly filled with anger and hatred. Hermione had to stop Ron before he did something he might regret. "Our best friend or the ruthless villain that walks these corridors?"

Hermione couldn't answer that question, because Ron already knew what she would say. Of course she would choose Harry. Her morals were always intact and logical. She looked away, all of a sudden feeling drained of energy.

"Exactly." Ron whispered, the word lingering in the air. "We have to protect him now. We've been oblivious to the signs for years and it needs to be stopped. _He _needs to be stopped. It's the only thing we can do."

"You can get killed." Hermione choked out. "All of us could. We have to think this through - come up with a plan."

Ron hesitated, wavering the idea. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, eager to be the fuel of Ron's rage. As much as Ron wanted to murder Harry's abuser, he knew that Hermione had a valid point. He couldn't do anything just yet - they weren't strong enough. Lucius would kill them unmercifully.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, softly. "we have to look after Harry."

Ron gripped his wand tightly and shoved it back into his pocket. With a slight nod of his head, Hermione sighed in relief, grabbed his hand and led him back to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering the room, Hermione and Ron stopped at the threshold.

Hermione took in a deep breath and announced, "I think we need to come up with a plan."

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to wait this out?" Draco queried, arms crossed as he stared doubtfully at Harry's friends.<p>

"Yes, we must. If we are going to do this, we have to take him out silently, but we mustn't do it yet. Dumbledore's suspicious, we can't have him knowing what we're doing. " Hermione stated.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco glanced down at him, furrowing his brows as if the question were an insult. "Of course I am. He's done more wrong than right and I doubt he'll change. Not for anyone."

"Narcissa will be devestated." Hermione murmured sympathetically.

"My mother knows what he is, but she chooses not to believe it." Draco interjected, grinding his teeth.

Hermione clapped her hands, avoiding an awkward silence. "So do we all understand the plan?"

"Yes." Ron replied almost too quickly.

Draco nodded, a supportive hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "Yeah."

Hermione's eyes rested upon Harry, whom stared vacantly at the patterned carpet.

"Harry?" Hermione quirked, catching his attention. Harry stared up at her. "Do you understand the plan?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. His eyes darted back to the ground as he breathed a deep sigh. The plan wasn't well-developed, but he trusted Hermione to do whatever it is that she needed to do before going through with their plan.

"Yes."

Hermione smiled. "Perfect! We'll do this when I say it's ready, I've got things to do."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room with a satisfied grin. Draco, whom was sitting on the armrest of Harry's chair, got up.

"I think I've stayed here long enough." Draco muttered, at last. He wasn't supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room, but of course he made an exception. No one would be looking for him there - especially his father. But he couldn't stay there forever. In fact, he wasn't permitted to even step foot there.

"I'll come with you." Harry perked up, worriedly staring up at his boyfriend as if he was waiting for permission. Draco nodded and walked out of the common room. Harry was right behind him.

Before Harry could make it out of the room, Ron grabbed Harry's cloak, making sure that he didn't touch him. He hated that Harry had no problem with Draco touching him, but the slightest touch from anyone else would make him jump. Harry looked back at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry inquired, looking over his shoulder.

Ron darted his eyes towards the exit of the common room. "So, you and Draco?" Ron asked, distastefully.

Harry frowned suspiciously. "What about us?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing..." His tone said otherwise. "but why?"

Harry shrugged. "He was there for me."

Ron frowned. "If I knew, I would have been there for you."

This caused Harry to feel slightly guilty. Nausea began to settle in his stomach as he allowed Ron's words to be processed. He didn't know what to say. Harry tensed.

"Look, Harry," Ron began, softening his voice. "just be careful. He was once your enemy. There's nothing stopping him from turning against you again."

Harry ripped his sleeve from Ron's grasp, glaring at his best friend.

"He _won't_."


	14. Not Cowardly

**Hello, m'dears. If you aren't following me on Twitter or Tumblr, you wouldn't have known about the Vancouver FanExpo (Unless you already did...?)! I went to FanExpo and I got to meet none other than...Tom Felton (or as you may know him as Draco Malfoy). It was pretty wicked. And I'm still stunned that I got to meet him.**

**Please read this chapter carefully. This involves a lot of characterization and slight development. Keep in mind that this is just the smallest of fights - the smallest of confrontations in this story. *This is only the beginning.***

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hermione approached Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, where both were eating breakfast. Ron was stuffing his face with baked bread while Harry could only stare at his best friend with disgust, losing his appetite when Ron could no longer keep all the food in his mouth.

Hermione sat across from them, plopping books on the table. She settled in her seat, also staring at Ron in disgust.

"Could you be anymore disgusting?" Hermione frowned at him distastefully. Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think we're ready."

Ron nearly choked on his food, coughing as he struggled to swallow whatever was in his mouth. Harry stared at his friend, both disgusted and slightly worried. When Ron was able to compose himself, he wiped his mouth. With wide, fearful eyes, said, "Are you mad?!"

Hermione frowned. "No. We're ready. The plan was simple anyway. I just had to prepare myself. I assume you both did the same as well, yes?"

Ron stared at her, still bug-eyed, mouth hung open. "No!"

Hermione sighed, shrugging. "Well, that's just too bad. The plan will start in potions class. The professor always seems to come by then. Harry, tell Draco when you have the chance."

Harry nodded, knowing well that he would find Draco in the Astronomy tower after lunch. "Okay."

* * *

><p>They sat in potions class. Ron sat next to Hermione, whom still felt guilty that Ron would be left alone to do the experiment and heaven knows he would accidentally blow up the classroom. Hermione tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk, looking around the room. Paranoid. Harry was sitting next to Draco, whom kept a watchful eye on the class. Everyone was going about their business, so oblivious to the four students whom quietly sat out of character. Harry kept his head down, staring down at his text book. Professor Slughorn sat at his desk, half asleep.<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were the only ones not doing their assignment. Draco tensed, shooting a glance towards Hermione, whom nodded once. She nudged Ron, and he sat straight, staring at Harry until Harry looked up. Harry's eyes widened, his heart beating hard in his chest. It was time.

It was simple - let Hermione do the work, Harry must stay low, Ron and Draco both had to Harry away from his abuser. Professor Malfoy was always ruthless, and Draco informed them that he did not care who was in the room. If he wanted something, he wasn't afraid to get it. He was ambitious, cunning, and manipulative. The perfect recipe of traits for a monstrous man like him.

"Professor Slughorn." The deep voice greeted, cutting through the murmurs and buzzing of the classroom. Everything fell silent.

Professor Slughorn jolted, blinking rapidly as he regained his focus. He stared at Lucius questioningly.

"Professor Malfoy! And what do we owe the pleasure?" The groggy professor managed to mumble intelligibly.

Lucius stopped between Ron's desk and Draco's. He glanced over at his son, whom stared straight at Hermione. Hermione nodded, and began mouthing the countdown.

"Three..." Hermione glared up at Lucius before darting her eyes to Draco. "Two..."

"I need to speak to-"

"One. Now!" Hermione shouted.

Their movements; fast paced, swift, careful, specifically thought out. Ron dashed across the aisle, nearly knocking over the white haired Professor. Draco stood up, Harry ducked down, and Ron whipped out his wand. Hermione held her wand out, her eyes focusing on the confused Professor. Hatred was evident in her bright eyes, and she held no mercy.

"Crucio!" She yelled, gripping her wand tightly. A bright, white light spewed from her instrument, faster than any other spell she had ever cast. It was aimed straight for Lucius, whom dodged it.

Every student in the classroom was startled. Students scattered to the edges of the room, gasping and whispering to one another. No one wanted to get in Hermione's way. No one dared to fool with the smartest girl in the class.

Lucius pulled out his wand reflexively, wide-eyed and appalled by Hermione's defensive actions.

A twisted, sickening feeling began to settle in Harry's stomach.

"Miss Granger! You dare raise your wand to a professor? Stop this immediately!" Professor Slughorn hissed, his voice edging towards the unprofessional side.

"_Crucio!_" Hermione shouted, her voice echoing in the big room. Lucius flicked his wand, an unspoken spell reflected Hermione's attempts at unstabilizing him. "Go! Take him away from here! I have a plan and he can't be here for it! C'mon, _go!_ I'll take care of this!" She promised, staring at them pleadingly.

She glowered back at her opponent, nothing but pure hate and rage burning fiercely radiated off her.

* * *

><p>"This was a horrible idea." Harry shook his head, feeling guilty and lost. He shouldn't have left Hermione alone in that classroom. She had no one to help her. Professor Slughorn wouldn't' have. Neither would the other students. They were too cowardly, too fearful.<p>

"We really had no other choice." Ron tried to comfort his friend. "And Hermione said she wouldn't kill him. She said she would paralyse him at worse. She should be fine."

They sat at a high altitude. They could see Hogwarts, a few kilometres away. They could see the vast fields and mountains that contoured their school. S,now could be seen at the tops of the mountains, white patches here and there. The prairies were wet from the common rain. The little rain drops haven't settled into the soil, refracting the sun's light and giving off a slight sparkle. The view was lovely. But not everything meet's the eye.

"I should have helped. This was a bad idea; leaving her to fight my own enemy. How selfish and phlegmatic is that?" Harry queried, mostly to himself. Draco laid a hand on his partner's shoulder.

It was silent. The subtle _whooshing _of the wind weaving around the many hills and mountains could be heard. Ron stood up, his red hair flowing freely in the window. He still had his wand in his hand, gripping it tightly. He stared at Hogwarts, frowning. He had an undistinguishable feeling of something in his stomach. He couldn't quite pin point it, but he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I've got to go see Hermione, make sure she's okay." Ron said, finally.

Harry pushed himself off the ground. "I'll come with you."

Ron looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "No. You stay here. It's not safe to go back. We can't risk it."

"Hermione's a good witch." Draco provided. "But I'm not sure if she could handle my father on her own. He's reckless...crude. He knows that she knows. He could kill her. Let Ron go. I'll stay with you." Ron left.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in worry.

"If it were me," Draco interjected, noticing Harry's concern. "I wouldn't stop at paralysis."

"No." Harry shook his head, standing up. Ron was a little while away now, his red hair still bright in contrast with the prairie's green pigment. "No, I have to go back. I can't be cowardly. Not this time."

"Harry, just wait-"

"No." Harry said, sternly. "I have to fight my own battles. That's what I've been doing for years now, right? And finally, I've the opportunity to fight my biggest battle of all. Who am I to hide rather than fight?"

Draco studied Harry's expression. Draco knew not to stand in his way. "Then I won't let you fight alone."


	15. Override

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's Exam season. Oh the joys...  
><strong>**At the end of this chapter, all of you will be questioning what exactly I have planned for this story. Quite interesting, my thought process. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It's hard.

Of course it is. Life's always hard.

_If I born a muggle... _Harry thought. ..._if I weren't a wizard, how different would the world be? __  
><em>

Harry often wondered how different his life could have been if he wasn't the son of Lily and James Potter. He thought about how he would still be forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs. He frowned when he realized he wouldn't have much of a life at all. He would still be punished for doing absurdly normal things, he would still be treated as though he were a slave, and he would be restricted from exploring the outside world. Harry would have been kept as a prisoner in his Uncle's house if it weren't for his father being a wizard and his mother being a witch.

Harry did sympathize with muggles. What happened to him happened to millions of other innocent people. He wasn't the only victim in a situation such as this. But he may be the one, out of millions of those muggles, that was up against a powerful wizard. One that could kill him quickly, if need be, one that could destroy his reputation, murder his friends, and ruin Hogwarts. What his abuser could do does not compare to what a muggle could. A wizard can cause mass destruction within seconds. And a wizard as insane as Lucius Malfoy? Well, good luck to the world.

Harry was a few meters away from the school, Draco tailing behind him. He was shaking, nervousness threatening to take over. But he understood that he had to stand strong, he had to face his fears like everyone should. It's easier said than done.

"Hey, come here," Draco said, noticing Harry's stiffened stance. Draco took a few steps closer, closing the gap between them. He laid a hand on his mate's shoulder. "you don't have to do this. No one is forcing you."

For a slight second, Harry even considered backing away. But as soon as he had come to the realization that it meant that his friends could get hurt, his selfishness faded.

Harry looked up. "I don't have to. I _need_ to." Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and opened the doors into the castle. What he saw stunned him, making his heart drop to the floor.

Nothing. There was nothing; not a single sound, student, professor, ghost, pet, or other mythical beings. It was quiet, still. Nothing was moving, nothing could be heard, and nothing could be seen. It was as if everything was on pause.

Harry glance over his shoulder. Draco shrugged, just as confused as Harry was. They were expecting chaos. Destruction. But were met with peacefulness and tranquillity. It was unsettling.

"Dr-"

"Shh." Draco shushed him. "He could be anywhere."

Harry nodded, then frowned. They walked further into the castle, both mutually agreeing to go to the Great Hall. The walk was slow, nerve-wracking. Draco was always one step ahead of Harry, ready to protect him when need be. Upon arriving at the two, heavy double doors, both hesitated. What if Lucius was in there waiting for them? What if it's a trick? Dozens of questions whirled in both of their minds, none of them could be confirmed unless they checked.

"Ready?" Draco asked, both his hands pressed up against the doors, ready to push.

Harry took in a deep breath. "Yeah, do it."

Draco nodded and pushed the doors opened. The double doors opened wide, revealing the Great Hall. Harry felt queasy, almost as if he was going to vomit. He closed his eyes when the doors opened, fearing what he might see. Draco, however, didn't and sighed with relief.

There was no one in the Great Hall.

"Harry, open your eyes, it's all right." Draco assured, and reluctantly, Harry did, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He was relieved to see nothing threatening. "Very anti-climactic." Draco commented, and Harry half-smiled.

"Harry!" Ron shouted suddenly, his frame visible from down the hallway. Ron ran up to them, panting with his wand in hand. "You've gotta-you-"

"Just show me." Harry urged.

Ron nodded, his eyes full of fear and worry. He ran down the hallway, both Harry and Draco following. They twisted and turned through the school. Harry felt as though Ron wasn't really leading them anywhere, up until Ron halted in front of the doors that lead to a different side of the field.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped. There in front of him stood his abuser, his wand jabbing at Hermione's throat. Hermione was on the tips of her toes, struggling to breathe as Lucius voluntarily held her too high. She was on the verge of tears, gasping and choking for air. Her wand was on the ground, broken in two.

Behind them, rows of students organized according to their houses were kneeling on the ground, their hands behind their head and wands placed in front of them. A spell was used, immobilizing them.

Harry wondered where Dumbledore and the other professors were.

"Look at all the trouble you've caused, Harry! This is the result of your selfishness. You were born into this, and you were careless." Lucius shouted, smiling sadistically. He analysed Harry, a burning hatred towards the young boy stirring inside of him. He wanted destroy the Gryffindor, he wanted to take everything he loved away from him, leaving him nothing but horrible memories. He didn't want Harry to experience happiness, he wanted Harry to live a miserable life. If he had gotten his way, it would have been him in charge of Harry's death rather than Voldemort's.

Just the thought of the Dark Lord's failure made Lucius feel embarrassed to have ever associated with him.

Lucius darted his eyes to his only son. "And you."

Draco clenched his teeth.

"You've betrayed your own father! Where have I gone wrong with you?" Lucius scolded. "Such a disappointment."

"Let her go!" Ron demanded, stepping forward.

Lucius grinned, tightening his grip of Hermione and pressing the wand even harder into her throat. Hermione cried out in pain. "Ronald Weasley..."

"I know what you are." Ron spat, glaring. "I know what you did."

Harry's constant feeling of panic and anxiety overwhelmed him to override. "Ron, stop before he does something we'll be sorry for." He pleaded in a small voice.

"You're a sick monster!" Ron continued, completely ignorant to Harry's plea.

Harry felt vulnerable; naked, as if Lucius could exploit him even further than he already has. Harry eyed the wand jabbed in Hermione's throat, terrified that Lucius would hurt her. _  
><em>

Harry tugged on Ron's cloak. "Ron, stop, please!" Harry wailed, his hands beginning to tremble.

"Ron, shut up!" Draco hissed. The red haired Gryffindor silenced, left unsatisfied.

"Feisty now, aren't we, Draco?" Lucius grinned.

The row of students behind them stared, confused, scared, and curious. None dared to speak.

"You're lucky, son," Lucius said, his tone anything but praising. "to have Harry love you like he does must definitely be wondrous. Too bad he's ruined."

The rows of students gasped, and Harry collapsed.


	16. Relentless

**Sorry about the delay. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

A wave of whispering and murmuring came upon the rows of students. The Gryffindor house was overwhelmed with shock and confusion, whereas the other houses, especially the Slytherins, looked disturbed. The Gryffindors all understood that something was wrong with Harry. Harry had made sure that no one would find out about anything.

Ron ran over to Harry, picking his head off the ground. The boy with the scar on his forehead. Ron scrunched his eyebrows together, anger and sympathy growing. Ron picked Harry up. "I'll take him inside." Ron told Draco. Draco didn't move. He was fuelled with rage and hatred. Just staring at his abomination of a father filled him with abhorrence.

Hermione wriggled in Lucius's grasp, still restricted. Tears prickled her eyes, but she was strong enough not to let them fall. Hermione wasn't afraid to cry. Crying wasn't a sign of weakness, it symbolized loss; a victory for the opponent.

"Just you and I now, Draco." Lucius grinned, his voice condescending. Draco glared, his hand tightening its grip around his wand. He was ready to strike.

Standing before him, Lucius looked sinister to anyone but his son. Draco wasn't afraid of his father. He had to live with the man since he was born. He suffered through the emotional, physical, and mental abuse that came along with living in the Malfoy manor. Years of hiding behind Narcissa in order to avoid being beaten to death.

Lucius didn't only abuse magic. Everyone knew he was strong magically. He was a Death Eater. Voldemort wouldn't settle for anything less. That was his reputation and no one was foolish enough to test him.

But that wasn't enough. Lucius had to prove, if only to himself, that he was also strong physically. Which meant he would purposely beat his son for whatever reason. But Draco still cared for him. He couldn't imagine not caring for his own biological father. After knowing Harry, he was sympathetic, though he'd never claim so. He continued to label him as the enemy. Either way, Draco had been grateful tohave a father. Until he found out he was fighting for the wrong side.

"So how will this end?" Lucius's grin widened, waving his wand around. "Will I have to kill my own son?"

Draco stared at the Hogwarts students. None of them understood what was happening. Draco had to assure that they remain that way.

"Where are the professors?" Ron shouted, storming back out onto the field. He raised his wand at Lucius, staring furiously.

Lucius smirked. "I took care of them." Lucius then proceeded to lift Hermione off the ground, her feet barely touching the ground. Hermione choked out in pain, clawing at Lucius's arm. Her face began to turn red.

"Let her go!" Ron threatened, stepping forward.

"Sect..." Hermione breathed, prying Lucius's arm away, enough for her to gasp for breath. "Sectum..."

"Do you all not understand?" Lucius laughed, humourlessly. He spun around to glance at the students, dragging Hermione with him. "Don't any of you understand?"

The students' head bowed down. No one said a word.

Draco's hand was trembling ever so slightly, his wand still pointed at his father. "Understand what?"

Lucius turned around to stare back at his only son. "You of all people should understand, Draco." Lucius snorted.

Ron was boiling. "No one needs to understand you! You're a bloody psychopath!"

The professor ignored the Weasley.

"Think about it." Lucius went on, his vice on Hermione's neck was still too tight for her to escape. "Harry Potter is a nuisance. Wouldn't you agree that if it weren't for him, there wouldn't have been a war? Dozens of students would still be alive, there would be no reason for evil to come to Hogwa-"

"_But you are the evil!_" Draco yelled, cutting in. "You already made it clear whose side you're on! We fought. You lost. Voldemort's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!" Draco didn't know what else to say.

Lucius stood rigidly, eyes blank and vacant. "It isn't enough." He muttered, irrelevantly. For a slight second, his grip on Hermione slackened. Hermione took this to her advantage as she pushed him away, gasping for air.

"Sectum..." She coughed. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Lucius was taken aback, a gash appearing on his cheek. He stumbled backwards, bringing a hand to cover the gash. Bright red blood seeped through his fingers, trickling down his arm, soaking his robe.

Ron gaped at her, his jaw slackened. "How did you-you-"

"I've had a lot of spare time." Hermione explained, her eyes still focused on the startled professor. "You!" She shouted. "You are vile! Scum! What you did was so far beyond disgusting it couldn't even compare to what Voldemort had done!"

Students' heads shot up, staring at her with wide, intrigued eyes. Lucius grinned, dropping his bloody hand to his side. The name still struck fear into the students' hearts. Lucius looked up into the sky; it was a grey cloudy night, the moon shone dimly through the congested sky. Lucius's smile widened into something that ran shivers down spines.

Something was moving up there. It was fast, blurry, black in colour. It would appear for a few seconds where there was light, then disappear into large clouds, camouflaging their appearance. Ron's heart beat wildly, Hermione clenched her fists, and Draco looked back at his father. Lucius glowered at all of them, his humourless smile didn't fade.

"They're coming."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a hall, his entire head throbbing. He sat upright, recollecting his memories. He rubbed the back of his head, vision still slightly blurry but otherwise he could see well enough to navigate his way back to the field. He felt sick to his stomach, a hot, churning sensation located in the centre of his body. He didn't want to go back out there and face everyone, he didn't want to face Lucius, he didn't want to fight the evil out there. But he had to.<p>

Once Harry entered the clearing, his stomach dropped.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of dementors circled the sky. Lucius's attention averted to Harry, and his sick, stomach churning smile spread across his pale face. Hermione turned her head, then followed Ron, and Draco.

"Harry, run!" She screamed, a dementor flying over her head.

Harry tightened his jaw, preparing his wand.

"You have to go!" Draco urged. "Go!"

But Harry didn't acknowledge their warnings. He walked into the clearing, ignoring the dementors that taunted him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit terrified.

"The Boy Who Lived came out to play" Lucius clapped his hands.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco ran up to him. Hermione tried to pull him back, but Harry shook her off.

"Harry, you have to leave," She whispered. "he'll kill you."

Harry snorted, suddenly feeling relentless. "Like he hasn't tried before?"

Ron looked pained, desperate almost. "Thing is, we're not so sure you'll live."

"He can't kill me." Harry concluded, shaking his head. All three of his friends stared at him. "No...no, he needs me alive. You think I'd still be alive today if he doesn't need me? He had plenty of chances to kill me."

No one said anything.

"Why am I still alive?"

Draco tried not to cringe. Hermione broke the silence.

"If he won't kill you, then what will he do?" Hermione queried, brows scrunched together.

Harry looked at them, pain and exhaustion displayed in his features.

"Well," He laughed humourlessly. "what's worse than death?"


	17. War

**I am genuinely sorry for my month and a half long absence. I've recently been employed and it has taken up the majority of my time. As well as other personal events. I do try my best to writer a few paragraphs every so often. I will not abandon my unfinished work. I will stick with you and the stories I've chosen to write until the end. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"He's a smart one, that Potter is." Lucius remarked to the terrified students behind him. He had a smirk on his face, one that never seemed to go away. The apathy and determination in the man's intentions were admirable, if his intentions were good. Even Harry acknowledged that. "Always the smart one, Potter. So clever you are! It's why you were one of my favourite students."

"Stop! Stop this madness!" A quavering voice rumbled from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Professor Dumbledore stormed onto the field with his wand in hand, pointed straight at the Death Eater. His aged eyes grew wide when he noticed the dementors, Lucius flicked his wand in the air, automatically freezing the dementors. Lucius wasn't fazed.

"Dear me, Professor." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Come to save the day as always. How predictable."

"What is going on, Lucius?" Professor MacGonagall, her tone strict but condescending, like a mother scolding her child.

"Metanoia!" Lucius's crazy smile reappeared on his face. "I've been enlightened. Potter pointed out a blatant point."

"Leave the boy alone, Lucius! This has gone too far and it is very childish!" Professor MacGonagall muttered, frowning. She peeked over her glasses, shaking her head at the white haired man. "We have given you a second chance at redeeming yourself. So far you have done nothing but demonstrate why we should regret this decision."

"Release the students, Professor." Dumbledore asked politely. "You've done enough unnecessary damage."

"No!" Lucius's voice boomed, echoing throughout the field. "No! I have gone through too much and I am not leaving empty handed. I want the boy."

Harry took a step back, into Draco's arms. Hermione took a protective step forward. Ron took hold of her free hand, squeezing it lightly as he glanced at her with confidence.

"What do you want with Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore queried, sounding much too relaxed for Lucius's liking.

"Power, Professor." Lucius replied, his tone mocking. He looked over his shoulder, looking at the rows and rows of Hogwarts students all organized side by side with their fellow House mates. "Power is everything."

Dumbledore lowered his wand, staring at Lucius sympathetically. Dumbledore glanced over at Harry, whom glowered at his attacker. "Then what do you need Harry for? Couldn't you just conquer the world, Lucius?"

Lucius grimaced, his bottom lip quivering as he glared at the eldest professor. His free hand balling up in a fist as he darted his eyes towards Harry. "I've claimed him. He's mine. For the rest of eternity."

"My Merlin, you sick bastard." Ron muttered, disgusted.

Lucius shot him a menacing smile. "And it's only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Harry fell onto the grass, back taking most of the impact. His head bounced, glasses fell off, and wand thrown into the air. He was hit by a Crucio curse. His fingers twitched on the ground, itching towards his wand, but to no avail. He was too weak.<p>

He couldn't exactly see what was in front of him. He certainly knew that a war had erupted, that dementors flew carelessly overhead, that teachers were doing their best to protect the students from them. He could hear the struggle, the cries for help from the immobilized students. He could hear Hermione and Ron shouting, screaming out spells.

And he could hear Draco calling out his name. It was barely audible, like yelling up at the mountains and hearing a congested voice echoing back.

"Harry..."

Harry groaned, trying to roll onto his side. He cringed, coughing painfully. Blood spewed from his mouth. Tiny red droplets splattered onto the grass.

"Harry...?"

Then someone was touching his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Harry, are you all right? Tell me you're all right!" The frantic voice pleaded. The person was shaking him, a little too roughly for his abused body. Harry cried out, looking up at the person, staring at the familiar face that belonged to his lover.

"I'm sorry! Harry, I'm sorry. Oh shit, we have to get you somewhere safe."

Draco tried to lift him up, but it was much too painful for Harry. A blood-curdling, spine tingling shriek rattled Harry's body as he begun to beg for mercy.

"Pl-please stop. Just-just..." Harry fell unconscious, going limp in Draco's arms.

Draco picked him up. Slowly and gently, he moved away from the battle. Hermione abandoning Ron's side in order to escort them to safety. Once they were next to the castle's entrance, Draco laid Harry onto the ground. He dropped to his knees, grabbing onto the Gryffindor's cloak as he stared down at Harry. Hermione stood by, frowning angrily at the scene.

"This shouldn't have happened." Draco muttered between clenched teeth. "If I were just there, he'd be all right. He'd be all right!"

"I'll take care of him, Draco. You can just go back out there and fight." Hermione bargained, stepping forward. Draco shook his head.

"No. No, I need to stay here with him."

Hermione nodded even though Draco couldn't see. She retreated back to the ongoing war, no wand in hand.

Draco stared helplessly down at Harry, his heart aching. He used the sleeve of his cloak to wipe off the blood and dirt off Harry's face. He didn't notice he was trembling until his sleeve was in view.

"I need you to wake up." Draco pleaded, his voice quivering. "I need you to-to just tell me that everything will be fine." He rambled on, continuing to clean Harry's face. He didn't dare touch any other part of him, fearing that his boyfriend had broken bones. "For the love of Merlin, I need you to be okay."

Draco sat idly still for a moment, hoping that his words alone could awake Harry from unconsciousness. Draco knew it was wishful thinking.

"You've gone through too much." Draco whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "You don't need this. This-this isn't how your life should be."

Draco brought a hand up to stroke Harry's pale cheek. His skin was soft, slightly cold, and smooth. Harry had been the best thing he could have asked for. He was given someone who understood the difficulties of life, the complex consequences of horrible decision making, and setting aside differences for the greater good. Harry understood Draco, and that's all Draco could have asked for.

"Mm...my..." Harry murmured. Draco's heart palpitated.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Draco hushed, looking over his shoulder. The war was ongoing and it was far too difficult to determine whom was winning.

"I-I..."

"What is it? Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, his thumb grazing along Harry's cheekbone. Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the sudden intensity of the sun blaring down upon them.

"Y-you..."

"Me?" Draco queried.

"You must...end-end...this..." Harry stammered, gasping for breath. Draco tried to help him sit up, but Harry couldn't move. "This fight...Draco, it-it," Harry took in a deep breath, coughing. Blood stained his lips. "it must end."

Draco swallowed, feeling a lump growing in the back of his throat. His heart felt heavy, as if it had just solidified. A lethargic weight of anxiety weighed down on his shoulders, automatically making him feel helpless, but challenged. Draco looked over his shoulder again, noticing that a few dementors were observing them from a distance.

"Okay, all right." Draco nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"N-no." Harry shook his head. "You must."

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe properly, but he managed. The Crucio curse not only struck his body, but his heart. Harry didn't know whether he would be able to last much longer.

Draco frowned. "Why me?" Draco asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Harry blinked, his eyelids droopy. He raised his hand to touch the hand that rested on his cheek. He squeezed Draco's hand, giving him a small, bloody smile. Draco breathed out unevenly.

"Satisfaction."


	18. White Flag

**School has started. I'm working. I'm writing as much as I can for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's...I don't know. You be the judge. Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story despite the inconsistent updates. Like I've said a couple of times before in recent fics and chapters, I never abandon a story. Read on, readers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

And so it had begun.

Everything Harry had tried so hard to keep secret, everything he's worked so hard to hide away, everything he tried to protect...exposed. He put his friends - his family - in danger. They're all out there fighting for each other. They were fighting the fight that Harry was supposed to be battling by himself while he lay next to the sturdy stone castle, weak, dying. He kept coughing up blood. His insides felt like they were ignited, liquid flames coursing through his veins and burning his core. He felt like he was being eaten alive; is this what dying truly felt like?

Even without his glasses on, Harry could see what was happening. Though his vision was blurry and very limited, he didn't need to see to know what was going on. Hearing their screams was enough for him to growl in frustration, to cry because it was his fault that they were all out there suffering because he didn't know when to give up. What made it worse was that he felt helpless. Not even Draco's soothing words and touches made him feel better. He hated having to put Draco through such a traumatic experience; finding out that his own father was basically worse than the Dark Lord himself.

At some point, Draco had left his side, gone to fight Harry's fight. The professors somehow managed to mobilize the students once again, which meant Lucius was greatly outnumbered. But that didn't stop him from fighting back.

Belatrix came flying in, followed by a few more Death Eaters. They had begun a war of their own. They cast spells wherever they pleased, huge smiles on their faces. Belatrix laughed every time a student fell.

She never stopped laughing.

Harry managed to prop himself up against the castle. He felt lightheaded and sickly. His heart was beating irregularly. It was a side effect of the Crucio curse.

It was a rather quiet battle. The only things being shouted were curses and counter spells, professors ordering students to do things, students warning other students about incoming attacks, and laughter from the Death Eaters. The dementors were high above, swirling together, creating a dark cloud that, once again, casted a big shadow upon the field to the point where one might have mistaken the day for night.

"I will not be defeated!" Lucius shouted. Harry snorted, disgusted. "I will take what's rightfully mine!"

Draco was disgusted that his father thought of Harry as property. Harry was not an object - no person was. He should not be treated as such. He should only be treated with mutual respect and love. Despite how horrible Draco admitted he was in the past, he was content that he never turned out to be as horrific as his father. Narcissa made sure of that.

Hermione had Belatrix thrown onto the ground. Belatrix looked bewildered, shocked that the young witch was able to bring a Death Eater to her knees without a wand in hand.

"Where'd you learn to do that?!" Belatrix shrieked, crawling backwards, away from Hermione.

"I've had a lot of practice." Hermione retorted. Harry could almost hear the wild grin in her voice. And a few seconds later, Belatrix screamed. Belatrix lay temporarily unconscious on the ground. Hermione wasted no time running back to Harry's side.

"Harry? Are you all right?" She queried, unnecessarily. Anybody could tell that the wizard was far from all right.

Harry shook his head. "All...all my-my-"

"If you say it's your fault, I will literally smack you across the face." Hermione threatened, light-heartedly.

Harry smiled, weakly. "You-you should-"

"Right now, I should help my best friend." Hermione cut him off, touching Harry's forehead with the back of her hand. "You're so cold. This isn't good."

"I've...ugh...lost a lot-lot of b-blood." Harry mumbled, trying to touch his bleeding mouth, but his fingers only twitched.

"I'm surprised and glad that you didn't choke." Hermione touched Harry's shoulder. "We need to get you someplace safe. Away from the dementors. The professors are holding them off the best they could, but I'm not certain that it's going to be enough."

Harry felt defiant. The last thing he wanted to do was flee from the battle. He couldn't let them fight out there. He couldn't let them continue to hurt themselves even more. Right then, Ron, Neville, all of his friends and classmates were voluntarily fighting for their safety. Harry was riddled with guilt and anger. If he couldn't move, if he can't cast spells or curses, then what else could he do that could save everyone and stop this madness?

"Let me surrender." Harry said, looking past Hermione.

"Are you insane?!" Hermione whispered harshly, clamping a hand over Harry's mouth. "If you surrender, Professor Malfoy will torture you!"

Harry shook Hermione's hand away. She frowned. "There's nothing worse than what he's done already."

Hermione cringed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. She drew in a deep breath, opened her eyes. She looked desperate.

"You don't deserve this." Hermione began to plead. "You can't go back and be with that monster."

"I'm not going to let my friends get hurt because of me!" Harry muttered, sternly.

"Don't do this." Hermione continued to plead, taking hold of Harry's cold hand. "Don't. There must be something I can do - something the Professors can do. Professor McGonagall or-or Dumbledore-"

"Nothing." Harry cut her off, sighing. "There's nothing. Lucius accumulated too much power over the years. He's probably been planning this exact moment for years."

"Not even the Dark Lord violated you." Hermione whispered to herself, completely disgusted.

"He's much worse." Harry stated, looking over at the battlefield. "And that's why you must let me do this."

Hermione studied him, tears prickling her kind eyes. Her hair was dishevelled, her Gryffindor cloak was partially torn, and her wand lay broken on the field, unrepairable. Hermione lost too much. Lost just as much as Harry has. She couldn't handle losing such a close friend - it would ruin her. But, Harry made a valid point. There was absolutely no way they will be able to escape such a battle. Not with the dementors, the other Death Eaters, and Lucius Malfoy. Even with the knowledgeable and skilled professors, it wouldn't be enough. They were outnumbered, over-powered, and frankly the safety of their students were beyond at risk.

Hermione finally breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She allowed a tear to fall.

"Okay." She agreed, the word feeling like acid in her mouth.

Harry smiled at her warmingly, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of her hand.

"You've lost so much blood, though." Hermione pointed out, noticing his lips turning blue.

"Lucius will make sure that I'll be taken care of. He doesn't want me dead." Harry explained, a small smile still on his face. They looked at each other. "So, we ready?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not."

"I'm sorry." Harry uttered, looking over Hermione's shoulder and at the white-haired Malfoy.

It took Harry a while to work up the energy to yell those two words. Those two words that he was using to forfeit, to rescue, and to relieve everyone. Harry knew he was doing the right thing. It was the only thing. Why sacrifice hundreds of students when you can sacrifice one? As selfless as that may seem, it still terrified Harry.

Like any young wizard, no one is truly immortal without consequences. Harry knew that despite the odds he's faced in the past few years, he was far from immortal. He was simply gifted and lucky to have such amazingly supportive friends who love him like family. But now, with what could possibly be the last decision he makes on his own, he understood and accepted the fact that he was about to lose his freedom.

Harry would rather lose his freedom than lose all his friends. He'd rather let them live and be taken away forever, than stay where he essentially belongs, and never have the chance of seeing them again. No matter what decision he takes, he'll lose. But, he will do what's best. He will do what's noble, what's wise, what's good for everyone. Like always, he'll put himself first, think of others before he thinks about himself. He couldn't - and wouldn't - be a burden upon any one like he was with the Dursley's.

And he will sacrifice his own freedom to make sure that everyone he loves his safe.

"I surrender."

* * *

><p>As expected, Lucius healed him. Partly. Harry still had trouble breathing properly, and his legs still hurt to stand on, his head was pounding, and cuts and bruises decorated his exposed skin. He was leaning against Lucius - like he even had a choice - with eyes half-opened, drowsy. He couldn't see as his glasses still lay broken on the ground. His friends, his peers, and his professors stared open-mouthed. There was nothing they could do to stop Lucius. He had managed to overpower some of the most powerful wizards and witches of their era.<p>

"At last," Lucius breathed, a satisfied grin on his face. He had an arm draped around Harry. Harry clenched his teeth. "together again. Miss this, don't you?" Lucius only spoke to Harry.

Harry stared blankly out on the field. Everyone stood still, desperate, lost. They wanted to step up, they wanted to fight, but Lucius would release the dementors and let the rest of his fellow Death Eaters have their way, and they will lose.

Harry glanced longingly at Draco, who frowned, looking fragile and broken. It hurt to watch Harry relive what he went through for years. It hurt knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop his father, unless he wanted to get Harry and everyone else killed. Draco wanted to stop his father, he wanted to scream and knock some sense into that twisted mind of his.

He wanted to hold Harry again. He wanted to feel and know that Harry was safe, that he would never have to go through such things ever again. And to see that Harry was sacrificing his own freedom for the sake of his friends...it was so selfless. Generous. Amazing.

Completely unforgivable.

Draco wanted to yell at Harry for being so irresponsible, for being so considerate. How dare he put himself at risk? How dare he allow himself to go back to a man who treated him wrongly, who violated and humiliated him? Who took advantage of a vulnerable, unknowing boy? How could Harry be so selfless? How? Why? Why would he do this? Why couldn't he just let the battle go on, heal, and rest?

Draco hadn't looked away since they locked eyes.

"Wave farewell, Harry." Lucius ordered. "It will be the last time you get to see them."

With a tremble of his lower lip, his face crumpling ever so slightly, he parted his lips. His heart began to thud painfully beneath his rib cage, threatening to burst. Everything else felt numb.

He kept looking at Draco, imprinting the image of Draco's eyes into his mind because Merlin knows how long it's going to be until - _if_ - he ever sees him or anyone else ever again.

With tears prickling his eyes, he breathes out shakily, mouthing, "I love you."


	19. Defy Orders

**7 months without an update? Still not giving up. Sorry, but, uh, I don't think you need my excuses. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It was raining. Cold, large droplets of water splattered against the window. Harry glared them, hoping it would hit hard enough to crack it.

He sat on the edge of the king sized bed, a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The room was cold, dark, and lonely. Harry's legs were throbbing, still in pain from the battle. A headache pounded lightly on the right side of his head, making him drowsy and irritable.

He'd been sitting on the bed for a few minutes, waiting for Lucius to come back. Lucius told him to wait and sit still while he did who knows what. Harry felt sick to his stomach, swallowing bile at one point because he couldn't stand the fact that he didn't speak up sooner. It was his fault, despite what Hermione thought. Draco was now without his lover because of Harry's selfish decision to keep his secret to himself.

"I brought you clothes," Lucius announced. Harry hadn't heard him come in.

"Thank you," Harry took the clothing, setting it down on the bed.

Lucius turned for the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the study."

The hobbit-like oak door clicked closed, and it took everything in Harry not to break down in tears. He dragged himself off the bed, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He shivered, his naked body exposed. Reluctantly, he picked up the black clothing, and shrugged them on. It was a pair of slacks and a black t-shirt.

When Harry was fully clothed, he stood in front of the body length mirror. His eyes were bruised, as was half his face. His lower lip was swollen, and if he smiled, it would crack. He doubt he'd smile anyway. His hair was wet, whether it be from sweat or water, Harry didn't know. Harry could feel Lucius's patience thinning. With one final look in the mirror, Harry pried his eyes off his reflection, and made his way downstairs.

He dreaded seeing Lucius. He had almost no privacy since they've arrived. What Harry dreaded the most was the night. When Lucius gave him a tour of the house, Harry's mind only noticed one thing; there was only one bed.

He made his way to the study, the door wide open. Nervously, he stepped inside. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, his mind going through thousands of things to say, yet no courage to speak. What was he supposed to say? There wasn't much he could say. He had to go along with this, he made a promise to. If this was the only way to assure that his friends remained safe, then he was going to do it.

"Over here," a cold voice beckoned.

Harry turned to face the former professor, a lump growing in the base of his throat. The professor's eyes were hungry, lips straight, unemotional. He still wore his cloak, and his dark clothing underneath. His pale hair was still long, smoothed out past his shoulders. He resembled something unearthly, something not found in neither worlds.

Harry waited, the lump in his throat thickening with every ticking second. He thought about his invisibility cloak and how much he wanted it back. If he could just shrug it on, he could hide, make an escape, something. But it's gone, and Lucius is much smarter than that.

"Come here, sit beside me," he patted the empty spot next to him, moving his cloak out of the way.

Harry sat beside him, a few inches away. He sat upright, tense, hands between his thighs. His heart was racing like it had been since the battle. He couldn't look Lucius in the face without thinking about Draco. How could two people from the same bloodline be so different? He needed Draco, he needed to feel safe again. He wanted to show Draco how much he loved him. But knowing that he couldn't, and knowing that he probably never could again, made everything that much harder.

He was forced to love the wrong Malfoy

"Closer," a hand found its way to Harry's back, pulling him.

Harry was pressed against Lucius's side. It was warm, and that was the only thing he was thankful for. Lucius laid a hand on Harry's head, fingers tangling in his hair. Harry closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he's with Draco.

"I know you are not here of your own free will," Lucius started, tone daunting and careful. "And I understand that taking you away from your friends is not fair, but you must understand that we cannot have a relationship together there."

Harry nodded, biting back the urge to scream.

"And eventually you will get used to it. You will forget all about Granger and Weasley."

Harry let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry about Draco, either," Lucius said, tugging ever so slightly at Harry's hair. "You'll forget."

Harry didn't answer.

"Go upstairs," Lucius's voice quietened. "I will join you in a while."

* * *

><p>"We have to get him back," Hermione cried, picking up the remnants of what used to be her wand.<p>

Ron dragged himself behind her, his red hair a mess of tangles. His cloak was torn to shreds, much like everyone else's, and he was missing a shoe.

"I want to, too, but Hermione, you know how dangerous Professor Malfoy is," Hermione turned around, glaring at Ron.

"He's our friend, Ron! Our best friend. The fact that Professor Malfoy has Harry is the only reason we need to go after him," Hermione marched up to him, standing less than six inches from his face. "Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

"Of course."

Hermione sighed, sliding her wand pieces into her cloak pocket. She looked up, staring past Ron and at the blond that stood isolated in the middle of the field. He had his head down, staring at his wand. He was touching its tip, fiddling at it like it was bothering him. He lifted his head, heaving a deep sigh. Hermione could tell that he's trying hard to hold back tears.

"We better tell Draco about the plan, then," she marched on over, holding eye contact with him.

Ron followed closely behind her, also sympathizing the blond boy who'd just lost his friend. Ron wondered where Draco's friends were in all of this.

"Draco-"

"You want to look for him," he stated, voice coarse. "You can't."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"You'll never find him. My father, he's secretive. If he took him somewhere, then it'd be a place no one knows about. It would be untraceable," Draco looked down at his wand again.

"There's always a way," Hermione argued.

"Even so, my father's dangerous. You saw what he's capable of," Draco pointed out, defeated.

"Tell me you're not giving up on him," Ron stepped forward, disbelief threading his tone.

Draco shrugged. "I don't want to."

"Then don't," Hermione encouraged. "Dangerous or not, we'll find him. We always pull through."

Draco nodded. Ron, even after everything Draco's put them through, patted his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he comforted, awkwardly. He pulled away.

Silence settled amongst them. The rows of students that had been paralysed and muted were now scrambling everywhere. One by one, the professors had to undo the spell, check up on them, then send them to the infirmary. The majority, if not all, sneaked a glance at the trio on the field. The boy everyone presumed hated anyone who wasn't a Slytherin associating with Gryffindors? Fell _in love _with a Gryffindor?

"They'll get used to it," Hermione promised, glowering. "They're going to have to anyway."

"I can't believe I let him leave," Draco shook his head, ignoring the stares.

"It's our faults, too," Hermione reassured.

"We didn't stop him anymore than you did," Ron interjected. In a smaller voice, he added, "We shouldn't've."

"I can only imagine what my father's-"

"Draco," Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Stop. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Draco kept his eyes on his wand. "The things I would do if my father were here."

"I'd downright murder the bloody bastard," Ron spat, ruthlessly.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron frowned.

She smacked his arm. "Inappropriate!"

"Like you wouldn't?" he challenged, his anger wallowing below the surface of his skin, as red as his hair.

"Not the point," Hermione said, holding up a finger. "We have to get to him first."

"How?"

"Through my mother," Draco muttered, eyes icy. "She'd help."

"Good, any idea where she could be?" Hermione looked around the field.

"At home, I'll talk to her," Draco volunteered.

"Seems simple enough," Hermione felt somewhat relieved, yet anxious all at the same time.

"I don't know, my mother's just as secretive as my father," Draco added, sounding doubtful.

"If Narcissa is willing to help, great. If not, so be it. We'll find Harry on our own," Hermione started walking off.

"No, you won't," a voice interrupted them. They all turned around to face to face an untouched Professor Dumbledore. "I'm afraid we cannot allow that."

"And why the hell not?" Ron snapped. Hermione's eye widened.

Dumbledore stared at him patiently. "Because, my dear boy, Professor Malfoy has the castle guarded. Even with everyone's powers combined, we're not nearly strong enough to break through his defense."

"He can't possibly be that strong!" Ron looked up at the sky, watching a dementor slowly vanish.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Look around you," he gestured to the field. Hundreds of students still lay on the ground, a vast amount of them still unattended to. Hermione winced, her ears finally tuning in to the moaning and groaning of her peers as many of them were seriously injured, and some nearing death. Professors were still scattering, students rushing to aid their friends, something Hermione wanted to be a part of. "Your peers are in danger."

"We can go by ourselves, we can handle him," Hermione tried to convince, tried to prove that they were stronger than they looked. They took on more than any average wizard ever would, saying that they couldn't go venturing after their best friend was just an insult to them.

"I'm sure you could, Miss Granger, but the odds are too great. He might hurt Harry if you try anything," Professor Dumbledore looked over his shoulder, another professor was waving him over. "Now, I expect you not to risk your lives no matter the reason. The three of you are lucky to be left unscathed."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip.

"And Draco," Professor Dumbledore gave him a stern look. "I understand how you must be feeling, but I strongly suggest you return to your mother."

Draco nodded, emotionless. Dumbledore walked off into the field. Hermione turned to the two boys, heaving a deep sigh.

"So, are we still doing this?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"Of course," Ron stared at her as if she offended him.

"Great. Meet at the Astronomy Tower midnight tonight," Hermione regretted choosing the location immediately. Draco didn't seem bothered. She faced him. "Bring your wand, I know how to fix it."


	20. Give Up, Give In

Chapter 20

Lucius forced himself on Harry only a few seconds after entering the room wordlessly. Harry laid motionless at first, tearless. He'd cried himself dry, and now all he felt was hopelessness and anger. He was beyond angry for numerous reasons: first, for his predicament. He was angry at himself for not telling anyone sooner. Had he told a trusted professor at the least, everything could have ended differently. His second reason for anger shouldn't have happened.

Harry was starting to like being submissive. He didn't feel uncomfortable when Lucius's hands explored his body. And when Lucius's hands settled for the young boy's waist, his hands tightening, Harry struggled to stay quiet. Then, their bodies connected. As soon as they did, Harry couldn't stay silent, and he pressed himself against the man he was supposed to hate.

Harry wasn't raped exactly that night.

* * *

><p>Draco was laying in his bed. No one else was in the room, they were all in the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry, nor was he in the mood to even bathe. He was supposed to meet Granger and Weasley up in the Astronomy Tower and remind his mother to meet them there as well. But he felt tired, emotionally and physically. He didn't feel like moving or breathing. It was as though a cinderblock pressed down against his chest, threatening to crush and kill him.<p>

But he could only dream.

He loathed his father even more, now. His father simultaneously managed to hurt not only Harry, but everyone ever associated with him. Starting that war in the field, injuring and killing dozens of students, it was chaotic. Everyone avoided Draco, everyone except Ron and Hermione.

The whole school knew about them now. He couldn't hide anymore, couldn't deny any allegations regarding his sexuality. He felt suffocated. He just wanted Harry back, he wanted to cry in his arms, hold him close, promising never to let go again.

Draco rolled over, realizing he was no longer alone. Professor Snape stood at the doorway, though his features were darkened and unreadable.

"You should be in the Great Hall," his sullen voice echoed throughout the room.

Draco didn't reply.

"Get up and join your house," Professor Snape ordered, unmoving.

"No."

Professor Snape stormed into the room, his cape flying behind him like wings. He stopped in front of the young Malfoy, looking down at him with pitiful eyes.

"What good are you immobile?" Snape asked, his voice uncharacteristically softer. "Get. Up."

Draco stood up, walking past the professor, then stopped to face him.

"He's going to die," Draco spat through his teeth.

Snape sauntered slowly towards him, stopping only a few inches away.

"No." Snape muttered before walking off, Draco following moments after.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

"I dunno," Ron shrugged, stuffing his face with cake he took from dinner.

Hermione watched him with disgust. "He better show up soon otherwise we might have to go through with the plan ourselves."

Ron looked up at her, wide-eyed and surprised. "We can't do it alone!"

"Maybe you can't, considering that your belief. But I can," Hermione stared at the large door, waiting for Draco to come in at any moment.

"You can't be serious," Ron frowned, cake crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Who else would save him?" Hermione queried, almost to herself.

Ron walked over to the balcony, staring off into the field. There was still so much garbage laying around; shredded robes, shoes, numerous little knick-knacks. Usually the mess would have been cleaned up within an hour, but the staff of students of Hogwarts were preoccupied.

"Thank Merlin you made it!" Hermione gleamed in relief.

Followed behind Draco was his mother...and Professor Snape. Hermione stared for a few moments, bewildered.

Draco noticed her stare. "I don't know how he found out."

They entered the room without another word. Narcissa looked solemn, face emotionless. She wore all black, and her hair was down. She looked completely animated. Hermione kept staring.

"Staring is rude, Miss Granger," Professor Snape uttered.

Hermione looked at him before shaking her head.

"Right, sorry," she looked down, eyes darting.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco sighed, running his fingers tiredly through his hair.

"It isn't full-proof," Hermione warned. Professor Snape looked displeased. "But it's our best bet."

* * *

><p>They slept side-by-side, Harry and Lucius. Harry knew it should have felt wrong. He didn't belong with this Malfoy, he didn't <em>love <em>this Malfoy. But something was happening, whether he liked it or not, he was starting to grow attached. It terrified as it also comforted him. Lucius was the closest thing he had to Draco. That thought alone was the only reason why he wasn't going insane.

It's why he decided to give up and give in.

Fighting against Lucius - there was just no point. Lucius would get angry, and against him, Harry was powerless. Though he managed to defeat the most evil being he knew of, he didn't do it alone. Right then and there, in that dark room with Lucius, he was alone. No one was there to help rescue him from his horrors. He needed to fend for himself.

His plan: pretend to fall in love and demand to see Hogwarts, to tell everyone to stop trying to rescue him, because they were meant to be.

He ignored the thought of Draco's face as he announced to the school to stop. His face alone might make him cave.

Harry rolled over, his back facing Lucius. Crying was forbidden in that house.

But it was the only thing that stopped the numbness.


End file.
